Boy2Girl
by song six
Summary: My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a boy...in an ALL GIRLS BOARDING SCHOOL! Naruto is used to being loved by all the girls for his looks, but when he has to pretend to be one at his new school he learns that girls arent so sweet, cept one pinkette NaruSaku
1. Boy2Girl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does because if I DID own Naruto than the blonde boy would have learned who his father was by now!

**Note: **I'm sorry to those of you who read my other fanfic, Cherry Blossom Bloom. I'm working on it, but for now I came up with a brand new idea for a story after going through the stories at fictionpress. You know how there's so many stories about a GIRL going to an ALL BOY BOARDING SCHOOL. Well, I couldn't find one about a BOY going to an ALL GIRL BOARDING SCHOOL. So I made one in fanfiction form. And plus I also remembered a book I read called Boy2Girl which was pretty good. You should try reading it.

**WARNING:** Naruto is wearing a skirt, SHIELD YOUR EYES! Just kidding, you know that's hot. And this is NaruSaku, so for those who don't like the pairing go now.

* * *

Boy2Girl

by Song Six

Chapter One 'Boy2Girl'

* * *

Naruko Uzumaki sat on a white, porcelain, toilet bowl eating her pathetic excuse for a meal fidgeting with the blue and green skirt that was a part of the Cerise Boarding School uniform.

_I'm lucky the bathrooms here are cleaner than the bathrooms at other schools…of coarse this is a GIRLS bathroom…_

She sighed deeply wondering how she could have been talked into getting into a strange situation such as this one.

It was just not fair to this blonde headed girl that she had to go around...

...pretending that she was not indeed a

**he**...which she really was...a boy...with knards.

* * *

(flashback)

"I can't believe it! What am I supposed to do with you brat?! This is the sixth school you've been expelled from. Not only that, but Konoha Academy was a very nice school. Do you have any idea of what difficulty I had to go through to get you into that school?!" Tsunade yelled in dismay about the letter she had received from Naruto's school. The woman wasn't even sober and she was still stressed.

"You don't understand! It wasn't my fault! These guys set me up because they all hate me."

"What…crack…exactly…crack…did…crack…you…crack… do to them to make them hate you? Huh?" Tsunade asked as she cracked each of her knuckles ready to pound the boy if she received an idiotic answer.

"The same reason as always. They think I'm trying to steal all their girlfriends! It's not my fault all the chicks dig me!" Tsunade didn't even bother to punch Naruto. Sure, he may sound a bit conceited but what he said was true. At every school he attended he had always attracted a lot of attention from the girls causing severe jealousy from the boys. At each school the handsome boy went to he only had one or two friends for certain reasons cancelling out the jealousy:

Root Academy: Sai, because Sai was asexual…although he suspected Sai could be gay.

Konoha Public High School: Shino, because his only interests in girls were…girl bugs…creepy.

Suna High School: Gaara, because he just didn't care about dating too much.

Hidden Rock High: Neji and Lee, because Lee was too nice and Neji already had a crush on a girl at his Karate camp not at the school.

Sarutobi's School of the Arts: Shikamaru and Chouji, because Shikamaru already had a girlfriend named Temari at another school and Chouji was being arranged to get married so it didn't matter to him.

Konoha Academy: Sasuke and Kiba, because Kiba already had a girlfriend named Hinata at another school and Sasuke himself had problems with catching too much attention from the girls. Having Naruto take most of the attention away was like a relief to Sasuke.

"God dammit Naruto…why don't you shave your hair or something! Why did your DNA have to come from **both** Kushina and Minato?" Tsunade muttered the last part softly so Naruto couldn't hear.

Minato and Kushina, Naruto's now deceased parents, were both well known for their beautiful physical appearances. They had many chances to become famous celebrities if they wanted, but no, the couple wanted to start a family ending them up with Naruto. It had been their dream to live a happy simple life, but the dream ended when they were shot and mugged while visiting Jiraiya in the city to ask him to be Naruto's Godfather. This happened while Naruto was a baby so he does not remember anything. After his parent's death Jiraiya and Tsunade took him in just like Kushina and Minatoi requested. Since then, Naruto saw Jiraiya and Tsunade as his grandparents. However, now the couple was divorced after much controversy on where to live. Tsunade did not want Naruto growing up in the city while Jiraya wanted to stay put where **he** was raised taking it offensively.

Today, Jiraiya works as a writer for…questionable novels about sex…while Tsunade works as the dean of the Cerise Boarding School for Girls. Cerise meant Cherry Blossom in French which the area the school was in was known for. Cherry Blossom Trees. (AN: yes I have an unhealthy obsession with these pink trees. For those of you who don't know I'm referring to my other fanfic which even has a title called Cherry Blossom Bloom! )

"I am not shaving my head old hag!" Naruto yelled back. Normally he adored being in the spotlight, but it had always caused him trouble in one way or another.

The two blondes sat at their oak table of the well furnished kitchen thinking of a solution. Well, if you counted Naruto testing how long he could go without blinking and Tsunade banging her head on the table thinking. When Tsunade ceased her head banging she had come up with an idea, but this caused her to continue the banging of the head.

"I bang have bang an bang idea," Naruto quickly snapped out of his experiment on blinking and looked at Tsunade straight in the eye. He could see that whatever she came up with must be trouble," look Naruto, you have been suspended by every single school in the district but one. I do not want to send you to the city to live with Jiraiya because the education in that place is lousy and worth crap."

"Uh-huh…" Naruto said nodding slowly in a 'where is this going' tone.

"As I was saying, you've been expelled from every single school in the district but one, and do you know what school that is?" Naruto looked at her confused, he wasn't the brightest bulb ever being true to his hair color," the school that I direct. The Cerise Boarding School for **Girls**."

"So?" Tsunade shook her head, _this is going to be harder than I thought_

"Naruto, what I'm saying is that if you attended my school I can keep a close eye on you and you wouldn't have to move to get an education. Get what I'm saying?" Naruto shook his head, he wasn't exactly sure of why Tsunade was making such a big deal over this.

"What's your point?"

"Ok Naruto. Think. If the school I am the dean at is Cerise Boarding School for **girls** where **girls** go to class and where **girls** live in dorms and where **girls** get their education what do you think I am getting at?"

"How should I know?! All you're saying is that I have to enroll into the school you work at. It's no big deal to me if the headmaster is my grandma…and why do you keep emphasizing **girl**?" No folks, Naruto Uzumaki is not being sarcastic or joking around. He really hadn't caught onto what Tsunade had been trying to tell him which made her explode…

"IT MEANS THAT **YOU** HAVE TO PRETEND TO BE A **GIRL** AND ATTEND A SCHOOL FOR ONLY **GIRLS**!" Tsunade screamed into the clueless boy's face. He sat there for a second or two scratching his head before bursting into laughter.

"That's a funny joke hag! I thought you just said I had to pretend to be a girl and attend your school!" Naruto said with tears streaming down his face from laughter. Tsunade was now extremely annoyed, but she calmed down seeing Naruto was about to get it bad.

"That IS what I said Naruto." Tsunade added with a sweet sadistic smile. Naruto sat there letting it all sink in. He had to go to a school for girls and act like a **girl**. Naruto + a skirt ...

"WHAT?! I CAN'T DO THAT! YOU EXPECT ME TO WEAR A SKIRT! WHAT IF SOMEONE FINDS OUT?!" this.

"I already planned it out in my head. Since I'm the dean I can enroll you in as a girl. All the teachers will know and will call you Naruko as well as everyone else. You will wear a wig and fake cleavage. As far as anyone will know you are a girl. The decision is final." Naruto sat there shocked before going off again about how horrendous the idea was. Eventually, after a few hours of Naruto yelling and Tsunade yelling Naruto finally gave into the idea since he didn't want to go back to the city.

Not to the city where his parents were killed; not to the city where he could get killed; not to the city where he could even get raped and almost did!

A few weeks later it was now the beginning of school. Naruto, who was now Naruko stood outside the door of his new dorm with a wig of long blonde hair tied into two ponytails; hazel eye contacts colored like Tsunade's eyes; make up over his whisker tattoos, and fake boobs. Tsunade had already informed his roommate about his secret. She had roomed Naruto with her most trusted student Sakura Haruno: A girl who was attending the school on a scholarship.

Naruto sighed deeply and started knocking on the dark wooden door fiercely. He waited for a few seconds before he heard light footsteps coming his way. When the door opened Naruto gaped at his new roommate. She had short pink hair, bright green eyes, and perfect pale skin. _She's so pretty…_

"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno, you must be Tsunade's grand…daughter. And yes, my hair is naturally this way. Don't ask how." Sakura smiled at Naruto causing him to almost fall over. He was in great awe of how attractive his new roommate was, but he had to remember he was a 'girl' so he couldn't get involved with her anyway.

Sakura stepped aside for Naruto to come in. All he had was his school uniform, normal clothes, some books, some C.D's, his toothbrush, his frog money pouch, cups of ramen, and his 'Naruko' disguise. All of which he dumped out of his orange backpack and onto his new bed.

"So…what exactly is your name?" the girl asked. The blonde turned his head to face the girl who shyly sat on her own bed.

"Naruto Uzumaki, but I'm supposed to be Naruko." He replied. Sakura's eye slightly twitched at the great similarity between the two names. _Tsunade isn't really that creative at all is she now?_

"Ok, and why exactly are you taking the trouble of having to pretend you're a girl to attend this school?" Naruto contemplated on whether to tell her or not. So, he decided to give her just some of the facts.

"Well, I don't want to move. But I've been expelled from all the other schools in the district. But it wasn't my fault! Just ask Tsunade. I always got framed for things I didn't do or mean to do…" he trailed off deciding that this was enough information. Sakura wanted to ask why people would frame him for bad things but decided it wasn't her business.

"Ok, if you want to wash off and just relax we have our own bathroom. Only a shower though since tubs are too big for every room to have one." Naruto nodded as a thankful gesture and headed off to wash the make-up off his face and take off the costume. Classes were already over and he just felt like staying in the room so he could be a boy. Just beforehand, he locked the door of the room and closed the curtains to make sure no one would catch him as a male. Sakura knew that she would have to get used to there being no sunlight in the room anymore.

Once Naruto had finished washing off the make-up and taking off the uniform he realized a big mistake he had made. He forgot to bring in a change of clothes with him to the bathroom.

Like the idiot he was he acted without thinking and he took a step out of the bathroom in his boxers. One step was enough because once he took that one step he realized his mistake when his face collided with a fist. WHAM

"NARUTO! YOU PERVERT!" the blonde got punched squarely in the face causing him to fall backward than stumble forward falling onto the girl that had hit him. With his eyes squeezed shut reacting from the pain landing in a thump.

Once the pain had finally went away Naruto lifted the top half of his boy up and opened his eyes looking down. He was staring straight into two green orbs. He than realized that Sakura was laid on her back on the bed and he was laying on top of her with his arm on each side of her keeping his top half up.

Now this situation wouldn't look _so_ bad if Naruto wasn't half nakad from changing out of his costume and forgetting his clothes, although, that's not what made the scene even worse. What made the situation so bad was the fact that Sakura was changing out of her uniform as well which was the reason she punched Naruto in the first placed for coming out of the bathroom.

So here they were: Two hormonal teenagers. One of them in just his boxers and the other with her white long sleeve _unbuttoned_ blouse revealing her bra with no bottoms but her underwear.

For a few seconds they just laid there in mild shock before Naruto finally found it in himself to say something. One would think he would be smart to _at least_ say sorry and soften the coming blow, but instead what came out of his mouth was…

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sakura screeched before WHAM she punched Naruto once more in the face even harder than last time causing him to fall backward back into the bathroom hitting the hard tile floor. Naruto's vision was impaired as everything had turned blurry and he could have sworn he saw three Sakuras standing over him pulling…their…fists…back…_oh god_.

POW BAM WHAM

Sakura just kept repeatedly punch Naruto until finally she was out of breath. When she finally finished she left him lying on the bathroom floor slamming the door shut. She yelled something about waiting for her to finish changing, but Naruto could barely hear or see anything before he blacked out.

When Naruto woke he looked around and found that he was no longer in his dorm room. Nope, he was in a grassy area by next to a waterfall that was made up of frog oil.

"Whooa…where am I dattebayo?" Naruto looked around. There were large frog statues surrounding him. Thank he looked at his arms and legs. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit. _Cool!_

"It's like chocolate vanilla swirl ice cream with mint to make it better." _Huh?_

"Child of Prophecy, are you ready to learn sage techniques?" Naruto looked down to see an elderly looking toad was speaking to him.

"Uh sure, dattebayo…" _why do I keep saying dattebayo?_

"Now, I shall take this frog oil and massage it into your skin. This will help you absorb natural chakra. You must stop moving completely"

"Ok, dattebayo." The small frog started rubbing the liquid from the waterfall into Naruto as he sat very still.

"Can you feel the chakra?" the frog asked

"I guess…dattebayo…" Naruto than looked into his reflection and saw…THAT HE HAD TURNED INTO A FROG!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" WHAM

"Naruto! For god's sake stop screaming!" Naruto was sweating bullets. He looked around and saw that he was back in the dorm room, but still in his boxers. He got off the bed and quickly looked into the full body length mirror by the door and sighed in relief of what he saw…sort of. _Oh good, I'm still human. But now I have all these bruises from Sakura._

"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to overreact and knock you out unconscious. You shouldn't have come out while I was changing! And you should have remembered…your clothes." Sakura started blushing madly. Naruto wasn't sure why until he looked into the mirror once more and saw that he was still half nakad.

"SORRY SORRY SORRY!" Naruto apologized as he quickly grabbed some beige cargo pants and an orange shirt with a yellow swirl and put it on in lighting speed. Sakura couldn't help but giggle. Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Naruto lay down and let me check the…er…um, bruises I gave you. I know a lot about medical care." Naruto did as he was told while Sakura gently put her hands over the areas she had beaten him lifting up hurt shirt occasionally. Under her _hard_ touch it hurt like hell, but under Sakura's soft touch Naruto was in heaven. Although, the whole time he felt very bashful. He didn't realize that Sakura had also been red as a beet the whole time too. Finally, when she finished Sakura gave him an ointment to put on the blisters he also had. After he applied it the two of them just sat in silence on Naruto's bed neither not sure of what to say until Naruto burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked

"This is definitely the weirdest way to make a first impression!" Sakura looked at him and felt the muscles on her mouth tug upward as she started laughing herself. Before you know it the two of them just kept laughing until they were both breathing heavily out of breath.

Naruto was the first to stop laughing. He turned his head to face Sakura's and smiled his special 'foxy grin' at her. That was when Sakura actually noticed how attractive the big idiot really was: with his unruly blonde hair, glittering blue eyes, and perfectly lean tanned body. _He really could pass off as a really hot boy or a really pretty girl!_

"Uh, I have to go! I have a friend I need to meet up with!" And with that Sakura grabbed her jacket and left the room leaving Naruto to be by himself for the rest of the day.

Later around eight Sakura returned to the dorm room carrying a bag of dango that she picked up in the Asian market that she and her best friend Ino Yamanka went to after she left. She felt guilty about leaving her new roommate by himself, but she couldn't staying knowing how attracted she was to him. It would be too embarrassing, but she would eventually have to get used to it since they would be living with each other for a year. When she entered the room she saw that it was dark and he was sleeping. _Must have been a long day for him_.

"Naruto? I brought a snack, do you want some?" Sakura flipped on the lights and causing Naruto to fall out of the bed on reflex.

"Ow...hey Sakura!" Naruto greeted while rubbing his back from the fall. Sakura smiled and handed him the bag of food.

"Whoa dango! Thanks Sakura this is awesome! You didn't have to."

"It's an apology for leaving you alone all day and you have no one else since I'm the only person who you can be a boy with." Naruto smiled and started to devour the food

"Well thanks," Naruto said with his mouth full," my favorite food is ramen you know. What's yours?" and that's how the two started conversing for the rest of the night getting to know one another. It was a beginning to a new friendship fo a long year.

The next morning Naruto woke up at exactly 6:00 am on the dot. Breakfast would start serving in half an hour. He went to his backpack and pulled out the contact lens, the wig, and his uniform. Naruto groaned as he realised how wrong this was for him. He slipped into the green and blue plaid skirt; slipped on the stuffed bra, which he had to wake Sakura up and help him with; straightened his wig; put in his hazel contacts; apply make-up to his whiskers and headed out to the cafeteria with the pinkette. This became his new daily morning routine.

As soon as they entered the Cafeteria however, Sakura ran off.

"Wait! Where are you going!" Naruto shouted after

"I have to go to a student council meeting sorry! I'll see you in class! We have the same schedule!" Naruto looked around the cafeteria. The place was full. He slowly walked over to the line trying to walk like a girl and bought himself a carton of milk, deformed waffles, and weird brown stuff that he assumed was supposed to be pudding...vanilla pudding. After he finished paying Naruto looked around and found that he had a new problem. Where would he sit?

The thing about guys was that they could almsot sit anywhere and get along with anyone, even with guys they hated. The thing about girls were that they were fiesty unforgiving witches about the smallest things. (AN: I'm a girl too, don't get offended, you know it's true) and if he sat in the wrong place he would get ripped a part. Now Naruto was nervous because normally, even if hundreds of uys hated him he never faced a situation like this.

Everywhere he looked some girl was glaring at him, point at him, whispering, laughing...it was madness! _Are all girls like this all the time?! How come I never noticed!_

"Just look at her legs, so scrawny..." _Huh?_

"Everyone knows only girls who spend all their time at the beach are tanned..." _Excuse me, you wished you had my skin!_

"What a slut..." _What?!_

"I heard her boobs were fake..." _yeah, that's true for god damn sure!_

"I heard she slept with Mirono Ibiki, head of the board of education, to get in..." _seriously, what the fuck?!_

"She's rooming with that poor girl..." _they're not talking about Sakura are they?! _

"I adore her hair...NOT..." _oh, that hurt._

Naruto's whole jaw dropped. He was used to girls always complementing how handsome or cute he was. He was not used to girls putting down every single little thing about him, and behind his back whispering in plain sight! Naruto's face heated up from not embarrassment, but the fact that he was peeved of what cats girls were! _If they didn't want me here I won't stay here_. And with that he flipped his hair just to be annoying, causing some "oh no she didn'ts" and marched off landing him to eat secretly in a bathroom stall.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Why me?" Naruto asked himself as he continued to pick at his breakfast. Class was going to start soon. Hopefully Sakura will be there. _She's the only girl here that doesn't act like such a...what's it called? A BITCH_. He wondered if the girls who used to act disgustingly sweet to him were like the girls at this school. He hoped not.

'Naruko' left the bathroom and dumped his food. As he walked to class trying to act girly he spotted out two girls in the hallway and heard his fake name. He decided to spy for just a bit behind a trash bin.

"Hey Ami, did you see that new girl Naruko Uzumaki?" (AN: Ami is the girl that picked on Sakura in the anime. Ino stuffed 'poisoned flowers' into her mouth to shut her up)

"Yeah."

"Isn't she pretty?"

"Tch, I don't care. Who would want to look like her?!"

"I know I would."

"Oh shut up Karin!"

"Did you know that she's the headmaster's granddaughter?"

"Probably how she got in. She's probably stupid. Come on, let's go to class. My make-up is fine as usual." the two girls left . 'Naruko' got up to leave as well, but when she did...

"Did you just bfinish eating out of the garbage?" a girl asked in mockery as she laughed with her crew. The pointed and laughed at 'Naruko' while walking to their own class and Naruto just stood there jaw dropped once again. _Girls are evil! _

But than Naruto had another thought, and do you know what that thought was? It was if you don't review I won't update. I usually don't update until at least after ten reviews. So don't read without reviewing. REVIEW!

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading. If you like it PELASE REVIEW! I promise I will update if I get motivated enough so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Please! Critique, complement. Anything! Please review and I promise to update in time unlike I usually do! PLEASE REVIEW!

And check out my other fanfics if you like more NaruSaku or SasuNaru...yes I'm another yaoi fangirl. Weird right? I msotly write about Naruto and Sakura but I lvoe SasuNaru more than...taco bell Crunchy tacos.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Unless you **don't** want to see what happens next.


	2. Girl Friends

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does because if I DID own Naruto Orchomaru would have _finally_ died and _stayed_ dead!

**Note: **Here it is, the next edition to 'Boy2Girl'. For a chapter that's about 4,350 words not much really happens. The beginning may seem like a parody but it's not. I jys made girls scarier than...nope, we're always scary so...yeah. You'll see. I hope this chapter does well. And remember to review and tell me what you think in the end.

**WARNING:** There is absolutely nothing wrong with guys who like to dress in girl clothing. It's quite alright, I made Naruto freaking out about it because not all guys are so comfortable with their masculinity that they could care less of what other people thought. Just pointing this out _now_. Oh other warning is Kabuto is in a dress and that is NOT hot. Shikamaru might be a bit OOC but it'll explain why.

* * *

Boy2Girl

By Song Six

Chapter Two 'Girl Friends'

* * *

It was after school on a Friday. Naruto had made it through a whole week pretending to be a girl, but for some reason every day right when the last bell rings he goes straight to the dorm room, dress out of his 'Naruko' costume, hide under his blankets, and refuses to come out. At lunch he would eat in their room. Sakura had resolved to buying a water boiler so that Naruto could eat ramen just as long as he cleaned up. He never told Sakura why he didn't want to at least socialize with the other girls. He was starting to give off the impression that he was a creepy shut in and Sakura couldn't have that. She's barely seen the ray of sunshine all week since after school she had been catching up with school friends who were lukcy to have gone to exotic distant places during the summer.

Sakura had arrived at her dorm room arms full of textbooks. She couldn't reach for her key so she started knocking on the door. No response. She tried again but once more no one came and answered the door.

"NARU...KO! MY ARMS ARE FULL! CAN YOU OPEN THE DOOR ALREADY?!" Several girls in the hallway stared at her weirdly. Sakura just blushed and shrugged her shoulders. She waited for a few more minutes before slamming her fist onto the door again except when she did WHAM the door opened and she ended up punching Naruto in the face. Naruto was beginning to get used to her punches anyway so he didn't fall over this time. No. Instead, Naruto grabbed Sakura and yanked her inside before anyone saw him then locked the door.

"Whaa...what's with you? And why are all the lights off?" Sakura gasped loudly after she flipped the switch and dropped all her books creating small thuds. Naruto's skin had gone paler than usual and his face looked sore and red! She never really paid much attention to how Naruto appeared in class since she always concentrated on her work and didn't have many classes with him. Now really looking at him he looked like a mess, he was still incredibly cute, but he looked like he had been through a tough time.

"Naruto! What happened to you?!" Sakura asked as she grabbed his arm and started examining it. He had definitely lost his natural glow. _Was he sick?!_

"I haven't seen daylight...not...not for a LOOOONG TIME!" Naruto replied twitching manically. Sakura squinted her eyes and raised an eyebrow," and I've been washing my faces **non-stop** even in between classes!" _That's explains the red complexion..._

"Naruto, you sound really weird right now. SNAP OUT OF IT YOU IDIOT!" Sakura yelled at him as she took his shoulders and started shaking him backwards and forwards just making him twitch even more.

"Why are you acting so weird! You never come out except for class! You look pale! All you ever do is stay in, study, and wash yourself! You're completely different than when I first met you just five days ago!" Sakura held Naruto's shoulders looking at him straight into his blue eyes...well, one was still hazel since he did a messy job changing out of 'Naruko' mode. He didn't even blink. At least the blonde wasn't smiling because that would look awfully creepy right now.

"Gi...Gir...Gi..."

"Yeah?"

"Gir, Gir..."

"Out with it!" Naruto pulled himself out of Sakura's hold and quickly hid behind the bed away from her. He yanked his arm out and pointed at her shaking violently before he started...yelling like the maniac he's turned into.

"GIRLS! GIRLS! GIRLS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GIRLS?!" Naruto yelled still pointing at Sakura. You could literally see the sweat drop behind her head.

"Umm, Naruto. What are you talking about before I beat you to a bloody pulp?"

"GIRLS! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! YOU GUYS TEAR DOWN EVERY SINGLE THING I DO! YOU MAKE UP THESE LIIIIIIES ABOUT ME! YOU MAKE FUN OF HOW I LOOK CALLING ME STUFF LIKE DIRTY DIRTY DIRTY WHORE! I HAVE BEEN BATHING OVER AND OVER! DO I LOOK DIRTY TO YOU?! HUH?! HUH?!" Sakura didn't know what to be annoyed by more. The fact that Naruto is freaking about girls and blaming her for all of what female creatures had done to him this past week or because he thinks 'Dirty Whore' means that he's literally **dirty**. She slapped herself in the forehead before slowly walking over to the obviously broken boy.

"Rough week?" Sakura asked smiling sweetly down at him like a god sent angel

"Uh-huh." the poor boy replied in a meek voice

"What happened?" Sakura sat down Next to the blonde who finally put his arm down and stopped pointing at her since he had to use his arms to hug his knees to his body rocking back and forth. This **girl** was too close and right now he saw them as spawns of the devil.

"Did you know that in greek mythology they believed that females were created as a punishment for men?" Sakura resisted the powerful urge to punch Naruto right now. She needed to know what made him so paranoid," I think they may be right. And to think I wasted so much time believing in one god...sometimes three." (AN: you know, the father, the son, and the holy spirit, catholic myself actually)

"No I did not know, please tell me what happened." Sakura replied in a monotone voice

"Girls...they're so, so vicious! I always hear them whispering about me. Making fun of my hair, my legs, my skin! But I'm normal now right? RIGHT?!" Naruto asked/yelled the last part in a pleading voice. Sakura was officially freaked out about her new boy of a roommate. But she guessed he was probably like this because he had no idea of 'Girl World'.

"That's just how most girls are Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't warn you." Naruto slowly turned his head to face Sakura and took her hands into his leaning his face _dangerously_ close to hers. Sakura was so sure he was going to kiss her just like in those Shoujo mangas her friend TenTen was always reading.

"Are you like _them?" _and Suddenly Sakura's fantasies were shattered along with some of Naruto's teeth when she WHAM punched him...again.

"NARUTO! Don't you ever...egh...get THAT close to me again!" Sakura blushed a deep crimson," and NO! I promise you I am not like _them_. Sure, I hurt you physically but I won't hurt you emotionally." Naruto started circling Sakura to check to make sure she was indeed a nice girl rubbing his chin for a few seconds before...

"Ok! Wanna go out for dinner tonight? I heard there's an awesome ramen place called Ichirakus! It's on me!" and just like Naruto went from psychopath mental case to a hyperactive kid stuck in a hot fifteen year old body again.

"Wow, are you bi-polar Naruto?" Naruto gave her a strange look before replying...

"Bi-polar? No, I've always lived in warm areas. I've never even been to cold places." Sakura rolled her eyes, _can somebody really be this dumb?_

"No I mean...nevermind. So you want to go out, like friends?" the pinkette asked with a bit of hope in the bottom of her stomach alongside her lunch from earlier.

"Yeah!" Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that he didn't take it back and ask her on a date like in a real romance story.

"Oh, ok then!" but suddenly someone started knocking on their door. Naruto quickly grabbed his costume and ran into the bathroom. Sakura answered the door to find the beautiful, blonde, blue eyed, Ino Yamanaka. Captain of the school dance team and heir to the wealthy Yamanaka flower company.

"Hey Sakura! Let's go out to eat tonight. I want to show off my new oufit," Ino said twirling around in a white mini skirt, baby blue sweater, and white wedges. She was always in the latest fashion trends _only_.

"It's cute Ino. But my roommate wants to eat out tonight too. Do you want to come? It's at Ichiraku."

"Just as long as they have salads. I'm trying to stay thin for the upcoming season!" Sakura looked at Ino in a bit of envy. Ino was already one of the slimmest girls in school. She had to be in fit to be in the dance team, but she didn't have to go so all out! Even so, Ino was not only slim for she still had a normal size of...cleavage. According to Sakura, if you looked up 'perfect' you would find Ino's picture. She's rich, talented, gorgeous, well liked, and pretty smart, although not as smart as Sakura, so she's basically perfect.

"So Sakura, what IS your roommate like? I heard a lot of things from, psh, Ami, but you know how she is." Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but as if on cue 'Naruko' stepped out of the bathroom before she could utter a word. Naruko was now pale, a little bony, and sort of shaky but she was still pretty. All she needed was some sunlight and real food besides instant ramen and she would be alright.

"Wow...you look, like a mess." Sakura immediately covered Ino's mouth with her hand worried that 'Naruko' would break into another of one of her 'GIRLS ARE EVIL' tantrums.

"Yeah I know! I've been staying in so much that I'm losing my tan." Naruko agreed happily _Good acting_ Sakura thought to herself taking her palm away from Ino's face

"Plus you're wearing such tomboy clothes. Like ew!" Both Naruko's and Sakura's jaws dropped. _How could this blondie say something so...cold?!_," we so need to take you shopping! You guys wait here, I'm going to get my credit card!"

"Wait you don't have to do this, I mean we just met and all heh..." Naruko sputtered quickly. He did NOT want any girl clothes...well, except for 'you knows'.

"That's alright Naruko! This could be my gift to you as a 'Welcome to Cerise' gift! We can be great friends...just as long as you clip these unsightly nails eck!" and with that Ino zoomed off faster than a dragonfly. Naruto stood there staring after her wondering how someone could be so sweet and mean at the same time. Sakura smiled at the thought of Naruto having to wear high heels. There thoughts however were interuptted by a quick moving Yamanka that popped her head back in.

"By the way! My name is Ino Yamanaka, Sakura's friend! And any new friend of Sakura is of coarse mine too!" and than she left. Naruto turned to look at Sakura with the most serious face he had ever put on since he had gotten here and asked...

"Do ALL girls get this excited over shopping?" Unfortunately, it was a little hard to take the blonde boy serious when he had a wig and make-up on. So Sakura broke out into giggle fits and it was Naruto's turn to sweat drop.

* * *

In the end, one of Ino's friends from another school was going to meet up with them later at Ichiraku's. Until dinner Sakura and Ino forced Naruko into 'First Love' to buy new clothes for her. They wee going through various racks of lacy, frilly, pastel clothes. Ino was picking through the most stylish while Sakura looked for the most frilly just to mock Naruto.

Naruto groaned loudly peeved that he had to pretend to look througn the shelves for a skirt 'she' would want. If Naruko backed out of shopping for clothes she didn't have to pay for Ino would suspect something, and Sakura certainly didn't come to his rescue to get him out of his current situation. He could tell she was getting a kick out of this little shopping spree. Naruko looked over to where Sakura was. In her arms she could see that Sakura was carrying a **lot** of glittery covered pink items. _Why? Why me? _

"Sakura, all of those look so gaudy, Naruko can't wear any of this!" Naruto thanked Ino in his mind, that is until..."OH! but she must have this!" ...she picked the most frilly, sequined covered, pink dress out of the pile Sakura picked out for him.

"Um Ino, I don't really think that's me..."

"NONSENSE! You'll look so pretty in this." Ino squealed

"But not as pretty as you." Sakura dropped all her stuff and Naruto mentally slapped himself for his horrible reflex to flatter girls on instant at every given opputunity. Ino felt her face flush, normally she wouldn't care if a **girl** complemented her, and suddenly it's the most embarrassing thing ever.

"I mean I wish I looked you! You're like the poster child of perfect." _Nice save Naruto_ Sakura thought. But she found it a bit strange that Ino was blushing madly. Normally her best friend _never_ got embarrassed or even felt the least bit flattered from compliments since people were always telling her how lovely she looked. _Maybe it's because Naruko is new, than again, Naruto is really a boy..._Ino suddenly felt her stomach tie up in a knot. She pushed these strange new feelings down because she didn't even want to know where they came from.

"Th...Thanks Naruko. Here, try these on while I go buy us all low fat fruit smoothies!" Ino rushed out and Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. _Why am I acting like this?! _Ino thought as she stood in line of the drink stand. She couldn't stop thinking of how awkward she must have looked when to everyone else it was no big deal. _Is this a cru...NO! NO WAY!_

Back in 'First Love' Naruto got into one of the changing boothes to try on the clothes Ino picked out. Surprisingly, half of it was too BIG. Sakura could stop giggled when Naruto told her this.

"It's not funny! I'm supposed to be too buff for all this!" Naruto whined as he easily slipped out of a tiered skirt.

"Honestly Naruto, you're not all that muscled. You're pretty lean." Sakura started cracking up even harder when she heard Naruto groan in misery.

"That's _really_ what I wanted to hear Sakura. Hey, can you come in here, I uh...sort of got stuck in that glitter dress YOU picked out." Naruto expected Sakura to be rolling on the ground laughing her pretty little head off, but instead Sakura just stood there red faced and feeling sort of nervous. Sure, she has seen Naruto in his boxers before, and it was just five days ago, but it was still awkward.

"Are you still there Sakura? GAH! Please don't tell me you abandoned me with that blondie!" Sakura took a deep breath and stepped into the dressing booth. Naruto was indeed stuck in the glittery pink dress. Oh how Sakura wished she had a camera built into her phone for this was priceless and she knew Tsunade would want to see her grandson in this. _Wait a minute, they're related which means..._Sakura looked around the clothes Naruto thrown around searching for something. Naruto looked confused but than that facial expression switched to one of absolute terror when Sakura picked up his phone and went to camera mode and aimed at Naruto.

"AH! Sakura! You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would."

"But I never did anything to you!"

"You walked in on me getting dressed and today you accused me of being a vicious girl in the human race." Naruto had nowhere to go, he couldn't leave the booth looking like...this! _Oh the humanity!_ Sakura took a single photo and sent it to Tsunade through text saying 'from Sakura' quickly before tossing the phone to the ticked off boy.

"You ARE one of _them!_" Sakura couldn't help but slap her forehead. _He had better not get into THAT mode again._

"Yeah yeah yeah, now let me see that zipper." Sakura demanded as she pulled Naruto towards herself trying to turn his back to her.

"How do I know you're really going to help me out of this thing...oh wait, I definately _know_ you will."

"And what makes you so sure?" Sakura knew she was going to help Naruto despite her question, but what could he possibly mean?

"Because I bet you want to see my sexy body bare in all it's tanned beauty!" As soon as the blonde said this Sakura blushed deep like a cherry and ran out of the stall. Naruto hadn't expected Sakura to act so angry about his joke. Of coarse, the dense boy assumed she was angry. Actually, Sakura felt like she was accused of some dirty want she may have had because that was exactly of what happened. Naruto rushed out into his original clothes not realising he broke the dress's zipper in the process.

"I'm sorry Sakura! Please don't get mad at me because when you do you hit really hard!" Naruto apologized in a sheepish matter scratching his head. Sakura smiled widely at Naruto's cluelessness (if that's even a word). He may be dense but he was still undeniably sweet.

"I'm not mad Naruto...you should get back in there and try on the rest of the clothes. If you're going to be a girl for a whole year you might as well look fashionable. Naruto nodded half heartedly before slowly going back in. _Aw shit...I broke the zipper on this stupid dress!_ Not wanting to get the piece of garment Naruto threw it over into the next stall. A man wearing geeky glasses with grey hair caught the dress and examined it before trying it on. He was here for his wife Orochi, but it couldn't hurt could it? _I look yummy in this don't I?!_. This man was none other than Kabuto.

Sakura sat down in a nearby chair and waited for a minute or two before a thought just popped up into her head. Even since she met Naruto she had been meaning to ask about the tattoos on his face.

"Hey Naru..ko?"

"Yeah?" Naruto called from the stall getting frustrated with a pair of short shorts. They were definitely _too_ short.

"Why do you have whiskers on your face?" there was complete silence coming from the stall until Naruto sighed softly just loud enough for her to hear.

"I got them because...these guys told me to get it." Sakura was a bit confused, why permanantly mark your face because other people tell you to?

"Why?"

"Well...they told me if I tattooed my face I could be their friend."

"Oh come on Naruto, I'm sure you could have done better than tha..." Naruto stuck his head out and placed two fingers on her mouth telling her to stop. He wasn't wearing his wig or the stuffed bra so right now she could take him seriously.

"No I couldn't Sakura. None of the guys liked me. They all hated me. It was my only chance to have friends. But these guys told me if I did stuff like clean their rooms; pulled pranks on teachers they hated; give them my allowence and lunches I could be their friend. But than they told me I had to tattoo my face and I did. It turned out they only told me to do this so that I might look 'uglier' and their girlfriends wouldn't like me so much. Instead, girls liked me ever _more_ than usual. They got mad and told the principle that I was the one who pulled all the mysterious pranks and got expelled for not fessing up sooner."

"That's so...that's so mean..."

"Yeah...but I'm used to it! Happens all the time. It's alright. Why do you think I keep getting expelled from every school I go to?" Naruto asked grinning like an idiot

"I'm sorry Naruto."

"Heh, hey, it's not your fault I'm so devilishly handsome! Besides, at that school at least I had my buddy Gaara. He tattooed on his forehead the Japanese symbol 'love' for me! So I wasn't completely...alone." Naruto gave her a sad smile and went back behind the curtain. Sakura just stared for a minute and than yanked Naruto out into a hug. Naruto was surprised, but he hugged her back even though he was starting to feel flushed from it.

"You're such a girl Sakura..." but then Ino came back with a tray holding three fruit smoothies so Sakura shoved him back into the stall quickly. Luckily Ino couldn't have possibly seen Naruto's bare chest and him without his wig since she looked too deep in thought.

"Hey guys! Naruko, did you pick something you like?" Naruto nodded in reply and headed back out wig covered grabbing random pieces of clothing from the stall that he had tried on and had fit. They bought their items and headed their way to Ichirakus. Ino and Naruko started talking about stuff they had in common. It turned out both of them liked the song 'Ryuusei' (AN: one of the songs used in Naruto). They both also enjoyed going out and partying. Sakura felt a bit left out and also a bit jealous that the two blondes found common ground, but Sakura knew she couldn't get involved with Naruto anyway. He was pretending to be a girl for god's sake! That would be...

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered when he spotted Ino. The girl told him that Sakura and her new friend would be coming. What she didn't say was that it would be one of **his** old friends dressed as a girl. He would have to ask Naruto about this sudden...change.

"Shika!" Ino squealed in pure delight as she ran over to hug her childhood friend," Naruko, this is my friend since we were little kids Shikamaru Nara. His girlfriend Temari Sabaku goes to our school." Naruko nervously shook Shikamaru's hand and laughed uneasily. Shikamaru merely smirked to this.

"Hi, um, I'm Naruko Uzumaki."

"Really now? Well I think you're a _very attractive girl_ Naruko." Shikamaru's smirk just grew twice it's size and inside Naruto really wanted to slap it off his face. He was tempted to make the excuse that Nara was looking at his cleavage, but decided not to risk it.

"Shikamaru! Don't hit on Naruko. You already have Temari. Shame on you!" Ino scolded, Shikamaru was probably dying of laughter inside. If he wasn't Naruto just might kill him inside and out anyway.

The four teens sat chatting about their first week of school waiting for their orders. Ino predictably ordered a salal with no dressing; Sakura got herself the same as Ino; Shikamaru simply ordered a small bowl of pork ramen; Naruko got the large Miso Ramen. Naruto actually polished off about four bowls of the delicious concoction.

"Geez Naruko, I don't think you'll be able to fit into your new clothes if you get any bigger from having so much ramen!" Ino commented, Sakura shook her head at Ino's habit on saying mean comments without know. Luckily 'Naruko' could care less about her weight since for a **boy** eating a lot was a socially good thing. What Naruko DID care about was Shikamaru being a total ass about her situation.

"You got new clothes eh Naruko?" Shikamaru asked knowing very well Naruto was probably going to get him after this. Normally the young genius was not so sadistic. In fact, you would probably think provoking Naruto into killing him would be too much trouble, but come on! It's Naruto Freakin Uzumaki in a skirt! You just can't pass up this opportunity.

"Yeah she did! Wanna see what she got Shika?" Ino asked despite the hand gesture Naruko was giving her...no not THAT one, the one where you wave your hands as if saying 'no no NO!' But Shikamaru decided to show some kindess to Naruto and decline Ino's offer. Afterwards the teens said their goodbyes and Shikamaru headed to his home while the girls and Naruto headed back to Cerise. However, Naruto waited behind to talk to talk to Nara privately.

"Ok, go ahead...laugh at me." Naruto commanded crossing his arms over his fake boobage.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure you already suffered a lot. Takes a lot of guts for a guy to dress like a chick...it also takes a lot of guts to dress like a chick and have to deal with Ino just about 24/7." the boys nodded in agreement both thinking the same thing, Ino was a pain sometimes.

"So, aren't you even going to ask why I'm dressed like this?" Shikamaru merely chuckled in reply and walked away before calling out...

"If you tell me I'll end up getting involved and it'll be too troublesome. I'll catch you later though, Naru_ko_." Emphasizing on 'ko'. Naruto shook his head and ran to catch up with his new 'gal pals'.

This indeed was going to be one of the helluva longest years of Naruto's life, but hey, who knows? Ten years from now he might wake up and laugh about it...or he might wake up a mental hospital screaming about the evil power of the vagina.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So how was it? Critique or complement! Just overall PLEASE REVIEW! So that it'll greatly motivate me to write. I WAS going to wait for ten reviews but only waited til nine because two specific reviews motivated me to just release the chapter NOW. So see? Reviewing HELPS! But I probably won't even be able to release the nest chapter for the next two weeks because I got band camp! Hurray for marching band! And school is starting and I need to settle. But we'll see what happens. I'll probably fit it in just because! It depends on how MOTIVATED I AM TO WRITE FROM **REVIEWS**. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!

I really want to get started on the (4)fourth(4) chapter. It's my favorite. Yeah, I have summeries for all the chapter already and trust me, that one will be your favorite too! But to get there you gotta REVIEW!


	3. Girl Drama

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does because if I DID own Naruto we would see what Shino's eyes looked like.

**Note:** Ok, it took longer than I thought to type this chapter. Mostly because I just went through two long weeks of band camp, which were fun, and school is starting this week so...but I got it done. Unfortunately I didn't spellcheck or grammar check (again) but I never do so...but I promise to re-do all the chapters for spelling mistakes and such once the sory is finished. And there was a mistake that got pointed out in the last two Chapters. In chapter one I meant for Sakura to say that she and Naruto had the the same homeroom not schedule. Got it? Ok! Thanks for being patient and bearing with me though. Oh and yeah...I changed it from Romance/General to Romance/Humor since apparently the fanfic funny...I hope it is! Well, I will immediately start typing the next chapter since it;s my favorite! Until them please enjoy this chapter and REVIEW! Or I will refuse to update.

**Warning:** For all the guy readers out we are about to embark on a subject you all run in terror from when mentioned. You'll see.

* * *

Boy2Girl

by Song Six

Chapter Three 'Girl Drama'

* * *

Weeks have passed and so far school had been going well for Naruto. He was actually paying more attention in class and getting good grades...with the help from Shikamaru of coarse whenever he needed help with homework. Having a guy friend know his secret was a relief for him. Also having a girl who knew his secret helped. Sakura was always there to get Naruto out of situations that could reveal his secret. Although, Sakura never once complained about having the responsibility she didn't ask for and Naruto always felt guilty for landing so much work on her.

However, Sakura actually didn't mind helping Naruto out at all. In fact, she found it untiring and un-troublesome since she enjoyed having Naruto as company. Losing him seemed like she would lose more than she thought she would when the whole mess first started. But what she never told Naruto was that other girls who secretly hated and envied the 'Naruko' would take out all their frustrations on her like sending Sakura mean letters, pulling childish pranks, and stealing or breaking her stuff. Sakura didn't want to Naruto because she felt it would give him more worries than he already had to deal with. To put it bluntly, Sakura didn't mind any of this and didn't want Naruto to feel any more stressed because she was beginning to really care about him.

Sakura sat on her bed reading another shojo manga that she borrowed from her friend TenTen. The manga was called 'Tenshi Ja Nai!' (thanks to Ydera for telling me about this awesome manga!). It was a story about a girl who has a male roommate masquerading as a girl. _This is just too ironic_ Sakura thought to herself sending a quick glance to the closed bathroom door. Naruto was getting dressed as his girl counterpart 'Naruko' and was taking his sweet time about it too. Usually he would be dressed by now and he would be the one to wake Sakura up; not the other way around.

When the door _finally_ opened out stepped...a normal looking blonde, BLUE-eyed, lean...Naruto?! Sakura stood immediately and punched Naruto softly on the chest.

"You idiot! You've been in there for at the least half an hour! You still look like a boy! Take your ass back in there and I expect you to come out with a c-cup and long blonde hair. Am I clear?!" Sakura demanded in a motherly tone. But Naruto just shook his head at her and put his hand on her arm.

"Sakura, why didn't you tell me?" the pinkette was now completely confused. Ever since she had started living with a boy things these past few weeks have not made much sense. The young Haruno had decided that the male species was much more confusing than girls.

"What are you talking about nooow?" Sakura groaned in annoyance slapping his hand away. Although, mostly because it was making her feel a bit bashful. Even though she has grown comfortable enough to just be herself around Naruto he still had that sort of effect on the her.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura..." Naruto chastised shaking his head in deep disappointed," we're friends now. And if you have a problem you are always open to tell me. I'm worried about you Sakura." Sakura was now half annoyed, half confused, and half pissed...wait that's 0...nevermind, but you get the point.

"Naruto..." the pinkette started out but the blonde shushed her. She groaned getting more peeved. She knew this would lead to another one of their 'old couple moments' where she beats him up for being stupid and he...acts stupid.

"It's ok Sakura...I saw **it**." Sakura froze up, he could be talking about anything! Her secret stash of chocolate even though she's on a diet with Ino; her diary full entries about **him**; her teddy bear underwear! The horror! Sakura just opened her mouth gaping like a fish while Naruto continued to give her the look of concern.

"Don't worry about it though! It used to happen to me ALL the time whenever I...well, _you know_. But I couldn't help myself! I'm a guy gimme a break. But I never knew it could happen to girls."

"Wait, wait what?" Sakura finally snapped out of her trance

"You know..."

"Know what?"

"YOU already KNOW."

"No I don't. What is it?!"

"Well...you _know_."

"No I don't."

"Yes. You do."

"No. I don't."

"You're in denial."

"I am not! Because I don't know what hell you're talking about!"

"Yes you do obviously. I'll keep it a secret since you have mine and yours is so embarrassing."

"What do you mean Naruto?"

"It's ok Sakura, you don't have to pretend that you don't know."

"That's just it I DON'T FREAKIN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Well you kn..." Sakura slammed Naruto against the wall with her her face awfully close to his growling.

"I swear to God Naruto. If you say 'you know' one more time I am going to..." and the rest was censored from this story for obvious reasons. We want to keep this tale rated 'T for Teen' don't we? After a few colorful choice words and the most gruesome honest to God threats made in the history of the universe Naruto went pale as a ghost shaking like a leaf.

"Now tell me what it is I supposedly know." Sakura asked with venom dripping in her voice.

"I know you chronically masturbate, because I saw **blood** in the toilet." now the normally naturally pale girl went even paler herself.

"Wha..."

"It happens to me whenever I jack off too much too so it's OK Sakura. Your secret is safe with me. Just take care of yourself because I'm worried..."

"..."

"Maybe you should get a hobby or something to take your mind off your...urges..."

"..."

"And has this happening for awhile or did you start when I showed up? If you want I'll leave you alone for awhile so you won't be so turned on by me..."

"..."

"I also think you should go see the nurse about this if the bleeding doesn't stop..."

"..."

"I think this is my fault. But if you really wanted me so ba..."

"Naruto."

"Yes Sakura?"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Right. Now." Naruto backed away from Sakura as she was giving him an even scarier murderous glare than usual.

"But Sakura! I was just worried about you because I saw...er...blood in the toilet."

"What blood?! I have no idea...oooooh." the jade eyed girl was no longer scowling but it looked like she was forcing herself not to smile. For the young Uzumaki, this was getting weird; even weirder than his toad hallucination. Sakura kept opening and closing her mouth to say something before bursting out into laughter. She was rolling on the ground crunching her stomach red faced laughing and laughing and laughing. Naruto had no idea why.

"What's wrong Sakura? Are you having another urge?!" WHAM! Sakura punched Naruto in the face as she usually did.

"NO YOU IDIOT! haven't you heard? Girls bleed all the time! Geez..." Naruto looked at her with a blank face before it screwed up

"WHAT?!" the girl rolled her eyes at him

"It's called getting your **period**. Haven't you ever heard about it?" Naruto shook his vigorously, he had not heard of such an strange thing!

"Haven't you ever had sex education?" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly before replying. Sakura knew of this habit, it was what he always did when he knew he did or said something stupid, awkward, or embarrassing. It was cute...cept at this moment.

"Ugh, fine. Lemme explain it to you."

* * *

After having to skip breakfast to have a half an hour education on women's health Naruto headed off to his classes. Today was a block day and he would only be having his second, fourth, and sixth classes today. Luckily Sakura was only in his homeroom so he wouldn't have to face her after that...talk.

Run, leap, dodge, and finish. Punch, kick, toss, and score! Naruto watched amazed at a cute girl with warm brown eyes and two buns in her hair complete the obstacle course their PE teacher assigned in record time. Twice! Not even Naruto could move as fast as her even with stamina like his, but then again he does tend to lean towards the clutzy end.

"Wow she's good." Naruko whispered to herself watching impressed by the swift girl. Apparently she's one of Sakura's friends, TenTen, who is well known around the school of being the best in all athletic related clubs and activities. She's also well known to be the second biggest tomboy on campus: the first is Temari for her full out attitude even though she has adoration for feminine fans and kimonos.

Naruko had even heard stories about how TenTen even tackled a girl for trying to apply lipstick on her! But Sakura cleared it up to her explaining that she and TenTen were only messing around and it was just accident that Ami saw and made it sound worse. _Speak of the devil...or think of the devil in this case..._Naruko thought to herself as she watched the oh so 'lovely' Ami waltz by flipping her dark hair at Naruko. The blonde ignored this getting used to the world of girls.

In a lot of ways Naruto wished he never had to pretend he was a girl. At first it was mainly because he would have to attend a school full of 'hot babes' and not be able to date a single one of them. Also, it was because he would have to wear fake boobs and run around in mini skirts! But nowadays these reasons were just small negative factors to acting as a lady. Naruto's main reason as to why he loathed being a 'baby carrying cow', as his old friend Sai used to put it, was because of the **ugly** personalities that many of the so called 'hot babes' had. Although, there was **one** plus to being a girl, and that was because now that Naruto knew that most girls had a double personality with the two different genders he would now be careful with who he ever dated. Who would want to date a girl that was really icy pretending to be sweet? _Not Naruto Uzumaki that's for damn sure!_

"Wow TenTen! You always do great in stuff like this."

"Yeah TenTen! You're so awesome!"

"Thanks!"

"Yeah Ten, Ten, it's just _sooooo _awesome of how you're _soooo_ brute." Ami said in a snarky voice; TenTen flinched at this. Normally one wouldn't think that someone like TenTen would never take crap like that from anybody, but unfortunately she always did for Ami. The dark haired girl maybe shrimpy but because of her 'social status' she had power over everyone and anyone at Cerise.

"Umm...thanks?" the brown eyed girl replied hesitantly and obvious a bit bothered. _Here she goes again..._

"Your welcome. So, since you're so athletic does that make you the guy in your little relationship?" _Talk talk talk..._

"Wait, what relationship?" TenTen asked with absolutely no idea of what Ami was talking about _What IS she talking about?_

"You know. That outrageously gross lesbo girlfriend of yours. What's her name...Temari?" _BITCH!_

"What?! No! We're just friends!" TenTen quickly put in blushing worried that other girls will believe what Ami had just said. She really didn't want to deal with any drama at all, but because of how she reacted she knew other girls would have mistaken it for bashfulness. This fact made TenTen put on a deeper shade of red.

"Oh whatever! You two act like dykes so you must be ones! Right Ino?" Ami asked the blonde that was just standing by and watching. Ino was at good terms with the 'popular' girls so she didn't want to put in how she really thought...

"Erm, yeah to...tally." Ino gave TenTen an apologetic look, but the brown eyed girl just gave her one of hurt. Ino's heart beat faster because not only was she feeling guilty for not defending one of her friends but lately she has been confused about another certain blonde girl.

"Ha! You are so right Ami! They are so boyish they might as well go to an all boy school instead! Losers, and disgusting lesbian losers at that!" Karin put in fixing her designer glasses from the bridge of her nose. Almost all the girls in the gym were now watching and laughing with Ami at TenTen for being a so called 'lesbian', and if they weren't they were whispering about how weird it is to undress in the same locker room as the innocent girl.

It was one thing for Ami to be cat like with TenTen every once in a while...

It was another thing for Ami to bring Temari into this since the tough girl could probably beat her ass bad anyway...

It was also another thing for Ino to actually just stand there and let TenTen be humiliated...

But **no one** should ever have to face exclusion for being different as long as Naruto Uzumaki, the most meddling and loud mouthed boy around, had anything to say about it! And he did.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Everyone shot a look at the extraordinary beautiful girl that spoke...rather loudly," you are one of the single most annoying skanks I have ever met on the face of this...earth thing! Leave TenTen alone! She never did anything to you! And Temari is **not** her girlfriend. Temari has a boyfriend named Shikamaru Nara! Also! Even if TenTen did have a girlfriend it's no freakin excuse for ALL of you to act like she's diseased of something! You're all such a stupid group of girls! GAH!"

"Who the heck do you think you are to tell me and the rest of us how 'horrible' we are you slut?!" Ami was fuming. Sure, she had her run ins with girls who opposed her from time to time but this new girl has been seriously pissing her off. She saw the dirty looks the ponytail haired girl shot her every now and again.

"Excuse me? But I'm and Naruko Uzumaki and do you wanna repeat that?!" Naruko challenged standing up and staring hard into Ami's eyes.

"You heard me you ang moh wannabe," Ami countered," I heard all about you and how you slept with Ibiki to get into Cerise. I heard about how your boobs aren't even real, and I bet you dye your hair blonde. I also heard you get special treament from everybody because the old hag is your grammy." _NO ONE BUT ME CALLS TSUNADE OLD HAG! But what can I do?! I can't hit her I'm a gu...no wait, not right now I'm not!_ and with that Naruto tackled Ami to the ground in one swift movement. (AN: ang moh is a term for 'handsome american guy' that usually singaporeans use. SO basically she called 'her' an American wannabe for having blonde hair, even if it's natural, and called 'her' a boy, even though he is one but she doesn't know)

Naruko sat onto of Ami pulling her hair, but not too hard since she didn't want to get into too much trouble for ripping her dark locks out. The girl was screaming and crying like a baby telling Naruko

"NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE!"

"WHY SHOULD I ?!" Ami shrieked with all the aggressive emotion she had left. This only made Naruto pull ever harder on her head causing some of the hairs to begin ripping. He was going to yell at her again until a pair of hands yanked him up.

"What do you think you're doing young...lady?" the gym teacher Anko asked. The look on Naroko's gym teacher's face was just indescribable. It was twisting into different expressions unsure of what form it was supposed to take. Finally, Anko just smirked and handed her a pink detention slip.

"What's this for?"

"It's a free ticket to hang with me after school until 4:30. It expires today so you better use it." Anko replied sarcastically

"Nah! That's ok you keep..." A high pitched whistle was blown into Naruko's ear. She shook head to stop the ringing that was caused and looked up at the amused plum haired woman.

"I'LL SEE YOU IN DETENTION UZUMAKI!" and with that Anko marched off leaving Naruko to grumble in annoyance. Naruto was just about ready to complain to the woman about 'almost going deaf squashing his hopes and dreams to be a famous rock star singer in a band called Dattebayo' when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto turned his head to see who it was: TenTen.

"Thanks for defending me back there Naruko."

"No problem! That girl was pissin me off already and I needed an excuse to beat her up!" Naruto said with a huge grin. This made TenTen giggle lightly. _She's pretty cute!_

"Sakura's right, you're pretty cool. But I hope you know what Ami said wasn't true."

"What isn't true?" TenTen looked down at her feet looking a bit uneased

"It's just that she tells everyone that I like girls. I mean yeah, there was a point where I thought _maybe_ but all girls go through that." Naruko nodded her head in understanding

"Then how do you aren't?" Naruko asked a bit perplexed by the girl world once again. TenTen looked away completely so that Naruko couldn't see her face before replying...

"There's this boy I like...Neji Hyuuga."

"WHAT?! Really?! Captain Destiny?" TenTen faced Naruko immediately to the mention of the 'nickname' and smiled

"You know him?"

"Know him?! Yeah! We were pretty good pals at one of the high schools I went to!" TenTen's smile faltered a bit from hearing this, " wait, is something wrong with that?"

"Well...it's just that if a girl that looks like **you **was good friends with him it makes me wonder if he would ever like a girl like me." Naruto shook his head at her. He couldn't believed how silly girls can be about boys.

"Are you kidding?! You're really cute! Of coarse he would like you! And if he doesn't the basturd isn't all that great anyway..._trust me_." Naruko stated the last part with a stoic expression sending TenTen into a huge fit of laughter.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly and before Naruto knew it he found himself sitting on a desk facing an angry Tsunade and amused Anko.

"I can't believe it's actually true! The runt is running around pretending to have a cl..." Tsunade silenced the gutter mouthed teacher with her hand. Anko smirked anyway. She had known Naruto for a very long time now. Sometimes she used to take Tsunade's place of seeing his school principle whenever he had gotten himself into trouble just as all the other teacher of Cerise had like Iruka, Kakashi, Rin, and Kurenai. They were all like aunts and uncles to Naruto: Anko was the creepy insane aunt of their strange dysfunctional family.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU BRAT?! YOU CAN'T BEAT UP A GIRL YOU'RE A BOY!" Tsunade screamed at the boy who didn't even flinch. He just huffed at her and mumbled something incoherently. This only enraged the older woman more.

"Would like to repeat that? And please say it louder." Tsunade asked every word dripping with fake sweetness like...I don't know: splenda. That stuff taste nasty! It wishes it were sugar.

"I said! Technically I **am** a girl! You made me become one so I should be free to beat the bitch up!" The younger and older blondes started to bicker over the rights of women and men among other related subjects to the situation. Anko just watched and laughed hard on the inside seeing her wittle boy dressed up as a wittle girl.

It was now after 4:30 pm and Naruto finally got out of his detention. He spent the whole time fighting with Tsunade about whether he deserved his punishment or not. When he returned to the dorms Naruto heard a faint sniffling and choked breathes coming from his room as he walked through the hall. Worried, Naruto started to run; quickly unlocked the door; dashed inside to find it was Sakura who had been crying. She sat on her bed clutching a torn bag to herself with her face in her hands.

"Sakura! What's wrong?!" Sakura looked up and angered flared up in her green eyes. _I can't take it anymore! I've been pushed way too far!_ She stood up and faced the blonde as he removed his costume slipping into his boy clothes. She waited impatiently for him to finish.

"YOU! That's what's wrong!" Naruto took a step back taken by surprise of the angry feelings she had," do you know that most of the girls here at Cerise don't even like you?! And because of that it creates trouble for **me**?"

"Wha..."

"Yeah! That's right! All this time I've been trying to ignore all the little pranks girls pull on me because I'm your roommate! Because I **let you** hang out with **my friends**! So everyone thinks we're friends! But instead of taking out all their hatred on you they take it to me! Stealing my homework; Gluing the inside of my shoes after gym so my feet will stick to them; Putting gum in my hair! I might as well carry around a jar of skippy since I have to keep removing the crap from my head!" Naruto was stunned, he knew that many girls disliked him. Heck, the girls here whisper and gossip here so much about him it's hard to miss, even for a guy as clueless as him. But he had no idea that the other students have been hard on Sakura for it.

"I would have never guessed they'd do this Sakura, you should have told me..." Naruto started reaching out to touch her arm but she slapped it away

"Well you guessed wrong! Look at this!" Sakura waved the torn bag at Naruto," my dead grandmother made this for me and Ami ruined it because apparently you pissed her off in gym! God! I wish I never met you!" Naruto's blue eyes begun to tear up. Sakura felt a small pang of guilt, but she waved it away not wanting to be sorry for him in any way.

"I...I...I thought we were friends Sakura."

"Well, you were wrong. _We were never friends_." the girl said in a matter of factly. She didn't even say it angrily or sadly. She stated the hurtful sentence as if she were stating the weather. Naruto literally clutched his heart. Normally he would be used to friends turning their backs on him, but since it's been awhile since he's experienced any emotional pain it was too much. He let himself become weak and feel safe with Sakura: he was wrong to do so.

The blonde ran out of the room without a word. Sakura sat back down on her bed and starting tracing the broken seams of the crochet bag that Ami had torn up. She continued to stay there for minutes that felt like hours wondering if she went too faruntil someone knocked on her open door. It was TenTen, whom popped her head in.

"Hey Sakura! Where's Naruko? I wanted to thank her again." Sakura flinched at the sound of Naruto's other name.

"What for?" Sakura asked bitterly, but TenTen didn't notice the tone

"She stood up for me against Ami when she was being so...so...so Ami you know? She even got sent to detention for it..." Suddenly Sakura felt like the shortest person in the whole world. Naruto only made Ami mad because he was helping someone out and she yelled at him for that. It wasn't his fault Ami decided to go after Sakura as revenge, not really. Sakura ran out of the room leaving her bn haired friend confused to search for the boy she wronged.

After an hour or so Sakura finally found Naruto sitting by a small pink cherry tree that stood in front of the school. He was taking a big risk being dressed normally out in the public, but it was obvious he did not care. Luckily, there wasn't anyone around and it looked like no one saw him run out of their dorm. Sakura slowly walked up to him. The closer she got the heavier the guilt grew,

She sat next to him close enough for their shoulders to touch and turned her head to look at him. He didn't even move from his position when she first found him. He was hugging his knees looking out into the distance. It was easy to see that even though his eyes had watered he had not shed a single tear. She opened her mouth to apologize but couldn't muster up the words she wanted to say. Seeing him look so sad broke her heart. Sakura started to speak trying to start her apology...

"I'm so sorry Naruto. I, I didn't know you were just defending TenTen." Sakura knew that there was so much more she was supposed to say, but she couldn't. She couldn't bring up the hurtful thing she had said. It was hard and usually 'making up' with someone after a fight wasn't. Sakura was not sure why this time it was hard.

"Please say something Naruto. Please do something, at least cry. I know I would." Naruto slowly shook his head

"It's...it's ok Sakura! I'm a boy and boys don't cry!" Naruto said with a grin, but it turned into a sad smile," plus, I already know no one wants to be my friend since I can only make trouble. So you don't have to apologize." the waiting tears were finally streaming down his face. Naruto was just about ready to make a joke and pretend he was ok, but two pale arms had wrapped around him.

"Don't you ever say that again Naruto Uzumaki!" Sakura wailed crying herself," I am your friend I was wrong! And I should have told you that I was having problems with the other girls! It's not your fault. So please don't ever say that because you're wrong you idiot." Naruto hugged Sakura back and pulled her closer to him with his tanned arms.

"Heh, why do girls always cry so easily? Sheesh, if I told you I broke a nail would you cry?" Sakura slapped the back of Naruto's head for ruining their moment. Naruto just laughed lightly at her and she did too.

She looked up at him and he looked down at her. _When did the sky get so clear and blue and beautiful?_ It stuck Sakura that it was Naruto's eyes she was looking at. _When did the grass get so bright and green and...shiny?_ It struck Naruto that is was Sakura's eyes that he was staring into.

The two teens held each other for a bit longer.

The two teens felt a feeling of great warmth shoot up their bodies.

The two teens hesitantly pulled away from each other blushing deeply

The two teens realized the same thing...

They were beginning to fall in love with each other.

But somewhere far far away though not too far a ponytail haired boy that had been laying down to nap shot up abruptly waking from his dreams.

"Hey, you're awake Shikamaru." a chubby boy commented munching on BBQ chips

"I sense trouble coming from the west." the bigger teen gave Shikamaru a perplexed look,

"Um...ok?"

"I also sense heavy rains coming in from the southeast."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Did you like it? If you did PLEASE TELL ME BY REVIEWING! If you don't review than you will never know what happens next so please review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Trust me, there is nothing more annoying than when people read without reviewing. It's the worst thing a person could ever do in the world of fanfiction...besides writing a fanfic about femmNaruto. Yes, I like writing abotu Naruto pretending to be a girl but I hate stories about Naruto being an actual girl. SO REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!

And check out my other fanfics even though I'm slow to update them! Hey, did any of you catch the small joke I made in this chapter? Probably not. But that's a good thing because it was really lame.


	4. Girl Dates Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does because if I DID own Naruto it would explain how it is humanly possible for Tsunade to drink so much sake and die from alcohol poisoning.

**Note:** So I would like to DEEPLY apologize for the week wait when it was supposed to come out last weekend. I think the world doesn't want me to type this because I accidentally left my flashdrive with my story in my locker on Friday so...and for the information of someone who PM me school may have not started for you but it has for me! Don't gimme that. But anyways, I am really really really really sorry because I've also been very buy having rehearsal and band practice a lot. I also have a lot of homework and I've been during some volunteering work for our music program taking up time. I've also been busy with overly dramatic friends. Plus, my computer got this nasty virus called 'Antivirus Xp 2008' WATCH OUT FOR IT! it sucks ass. Plus my computer keeps overheating and shuts down on me every time I type! It's really annoying. But I promise to never let this happen again as lng as people review regularly! I'm so sorry. I tried t make ths chapter as long as I could to sort of make-up for the wait. So please enjoy!

**WARNING:** yeah, remember how I mentioned I enjoyed SasuNaru. But don't worry, it doesn't really effect the story at all. You'll see. it's 100 pure NaruSaku.

* * *

Boy2Girl

by Song Six

Chapter Four 'Girl Dates'

* * *

"Attention young ladies of Cerise Boarding School. This is your favorite principle speaking!" Naruko scoffed at the speaker box _favorite, Yeah right_. Everyone was in their homeroom classroom preparing for another long day of school. This morning Naruto woke up to an excited pink haired girl bouncing around with a chipper attitude rushing him to get ready. The blonde boy was not sure why but just about all the students of Cerise were acting excited. He pondered on whether it may be because there was a sale on summer shoes from Juicy couture or the fact that there was a new cocoa scented perfume. Although, the fact that he even _knew_ about girl fashion scared the hell out of him.

"Holy butt monkeys. Why are all you acting so squealy?" Naruko whispered to Sakura, but she just ignored him listening intently to what Tsunade had to say. Naruto groaned a bit annoyed and a bit hurt that the girl ignored him. Lately Sakura had been avoiding him. Sure, they share the same room; hang out with each other just about all time; always eat together, but she refuses to look him in the eye; hardly says anything to him except for some small talk, and she always keeps a one foot distance from him. Ever since they had their little 'episode' the other day she had been acting this way and Naruto didn't like it one bit. Especially since he's realized that he really liked Sakura.

Now Naruto is worried that Sakura may have figured out his feelings for her and was trying to get away from him. _She's smart, pretty, and kind, too perfect for me. I'm dumb, pretty but not in the correct way (since he's pretty as a girl), and loud. She'd never go for a guy like me..._Naruto hung his head in despair.

Sakura noticed this but had to ignore it. Ever since she realized her feelings for him she felt like she always had to watch herself to not reveal her crush or else he might reject her. She thought that if she even showed she cared one bit it would all explode in her face. Teens are so dramatic! _A guy like him would never go for a girl like me. He's so funny, handsome, and sweet I'm boring, plain, and moody.._

"It's everyone's favorite time of the year! Where we invite the boys of the other high schools in the county to volunteer to be sold as bachelors to raise money for new textbooks!" all the girls in the classroom, which was everyone but Naruko, squealed loudly in delight causing the only boy in the room to fall over in pain. He cupped his ears as the girls continued to screeched like a bunch of teenie boppers at a My Chemical Romance concert. (AN: I'll shall say this now. I freakin hate MCR. So you can imagine my hate for girls that go goo-goo for them. SHEESH!) Naruto knew about how the boarding school had this yearly tradition. He remembered how at his old high schools, middle schools, and elementary schools he would always see a sign-up sheet for guys who were willing to be sold as dates. Naruto never signed up since he already had dating problems. He chuckled softly as he remembered part of his freshmen year that was at Konoha Academy when he signed Sasuke up as a prank. Since then, the young Uchiha had been out to get revenge on him. At least the dark haired boy brought in a lot of money: he earned more than three hundreds bucks!

"So this is what everyone's been getting giddy about this morning. Sheesh!" Naruko complained to Sakura, but once again she ignored him. _Not even the usual slap on the head or punch in the gut! She knows!_ Sakura peeked a quick glance to Naruto who held an expression similar to a sad puppy...an incredibly cute puppy with large gaping blue eyes that made you wanna melt! She stopped look immediately and continued to act as if what Tsunade had to say was important. Sure, she was always excited for the yearly 'boy toy auction' but if none of them were going to be Naruto it wasn't that great. Besides, normally she could never bid for anyone because she never had the money to do so. She was already on a scholarship and hardly has time to get a part-time job and her parents rarely sent allowance money. She just didn't want to waste her savings to go on one measly date with some hot sex of legs boy.

"Your homeroom teachers shall pass out a flyer to each of you explaining all the information you'll need to know about this year's auction. That is all...oh and would Naruko Uzumaki come to my office...right **now**." the intercom shut off with a loud click and all the girls in the room begun whispering and shot looks at Naruko wondering why the principle wanted to see her. Naruko guessed that it might have something to do with her running through the dorm the other day still dressed normally as a boy and she was probably going to scold her for it. Sakura had the same thought as well and watched with worry for her friend as she left to the office. _If someone saw him as a boy it'll be fault!_

Naruko took her time getting to the main office: stopping every now and again to get a drink from a water fountain, to tie her shoes, fix her hair, and then eventually reach her destination. She even took her time turning the door knob extremely slowly. Come on, no one wants to face an angry Tsunade who hasn't had her fill of alcohol yet.

"Naruko! I know you're out there! I can see your outline through the window of the door!" Naruko sighed and reluctantly opened the oak door stepping inside. But when Naruko came in she didn't expect to see her grandmother smiling evilly. The last time she smiled like that was...when she came up with the whole masquerade as a girl idea! _I'm about to be in deep shit aren't I?!_

"Uh..heh...so why did you call me in here granny?" Naruko asked nervously fidgeting with one of her ponytails

"Please sit down Naru**to**." Naruko did not like the way she said his real name, not in the least bit. She sat down carefully in the wooden chair that was set in front of the large redwood desk as if it could be booby trapped.

"As you have obviously heard we are about to have the yearly bachelor auction here at Cerise." Naruko slowly nodded her head, she did not like where this was going.

"Yeah...so?"

"Remember how this auction would come by every year and you refused to sign up for it since grade school?" Naruko didn't even nod to this, she just sat there frozen," and how I could never force you to do it because it was the student's choice not the guardian?"

"Uh-huh...?" Naruko gulped loudly

"Well, since now that I'm your principle with a high authority I am **requiring** you to be participate as one of the bachelors for this year's auction of fail." Naruko just stared sat there hazel eyes wide like a fish and mouth gaping like one as well. Tsunade smiled and waited for the fireworks...

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! IT'S A VOLUNTEER THING AND I DO NOT WANT TO DO IT! BESIDES! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE A GIRL REMEMBER?!"

"Naru**to**," Naruto was now dreading the fact that she was using his boy name even more," all we have to do is pretend that you're going on a trip to see Jiraiya for awhile and no one will ever know. We never make much funding from this auction. The only year we made _barely_ enough for new telescopes was last year when you signed up that friend of yours. And you know how well you are with the female population. I'm asking you, as your grandmother, please do this for the school." for the first time in all of Naruto's life Tsunade made a pleading face, but Naruto didn't care. No way was he going to be sold like a piece of meat to rabid girls that were secretly a bunch of witches stuck in PMS mode.

"No. You can't make me." the blonde boy replied crossing him arms with a serious face. Tsunade clenched her hands into fists and switched from a motherly expression to an authority one.

"Yes I can. And you will do this."

"What makes you think I will?" Tsunade tapped her fingers on her desk contemplating on whether she should tell Naruto the truth or not. Finally she sighed and decided it would be the only way of convincing him otherwise.

"Because, the from this auction doesn't actually go to new textbooks or telescopes. The board of education supplies us these necessities every year anyway from tax payer dollars."

"Than what do you guys even need the money for?" Naruto asked with curiosity.

"Scholarships. Tax payers aren't willing to pay thousands of dollars for students who can't afford an education here at Cerise. So we have to fundraise the money ourselves. We tell the other students it's for textbooks and items like that so it wouldn't seem like they were being forced to pay for other students. Like _Sakura_." Naruto sat up straight as soon as he heard his roommate's name. Tsunade smirked, she knew this would get Naruto's interest.

The love struck blonde sat in his chair thinking and thinking and thinking and thinking before he finally gave in.

"Ok...I'll do it, but only for Sakura since she's my friend. Got that old hag?" Naruto left without giving Tsunade the last word. She sat back in her chair and smiled knowing that she was about to make a lot of money from this, but as she thought about it her attention was brought to a new problem that might be growing. _What if Naruto is developing feelings for Sakura?_ It never crossed the woman's mind until that the two teens may begin to like each other, but if they did she knew she would have to do something about it.

"She's making you do what?!" Sakura asked in a shocked tone. Naruto had just told that he was going to be one of bachelors for the auction because Tsunade was making him. He didn't want to tell her that he was doing it for her. Sakura was not the least bit happy because she knew that it meant he would be going on a date with a girl that wasn't her!

"Yeah, but that's ok! Free dinner with a hot babe! Alright with me." Naruto joked, but inside he was dreading this

"I guess it would be." Sakura said with a smile, but inside she hated this. The two just stood there silently until Naruto decided to break the silence with another joke before leaving to prepare for the auction.

"Don't worry Sakura! I know deep down inside you're secretly cheering because now you have a chance to buy a date with Naruto UzumakI!" Naruto gave her a foxy grin where he closed his eyes not realizing that the girl went completely pale from his comment. Before he opened his blue orbs again Sakura made a dash for it leaving a confused blonde.

_Using All my savings just to buy Naruto from all the other girls..._Sakura had to think about this. Would she really do it?

* * *

"AGH! Why do we even have to wear these stupid things?! It feels like I'm choking." Naruto mumbled messing with his orange bow tie that went with his navy suit. After a few failed attempts Naruto finally got the bow to look at the least decent. He spied himself on a floor length mirror that was put backstage for the bachelors to use and couldn't help but smile_. I look pretty good in a tux_. Naruto stopped checking himself out when he spotted his long haired friend from Hidden Rock High had showed up. Neji Hyuuga: The pale eyed young man look very prestigious in his white colored tuxedo with matching lavender tie.

"NEJI! IT'S SO GREAT TO SEE YOU!" Naruto screeched, guess being around girls was affecting him, before running over to his old friend and pulling him into a tight bear hug - at least he tried, but Neji being the stronger of the two simply pushed him away causing the blonde to fall over on his butt.

"Ow! Geez Captain Destiny. Don't have to be a jerk!" Naruto whined rubbing his poor butt. The brunette merely smirked before stalking off. Naruto wondered to himself how a girl as sweet as TenTen could like someone as cold as Neji. But then he thought of something that had sparked his curiosity...

"Hey! Neji! I just have one question," the boy in question turned his head," what was the name of that girl from your Karate camp?"

"TenTen." Neji replied

"Really now?" Naruto smiled and got to his feet walking away. The other teen shrugged his shoulders and headed off to prepare himself to be sold off as a date: as in Neji headed off to the bathroom to brush his long silky hair again...for the hundredth time that night!

Naruto pulled the thick red curtain of the stage slightly to take a peek at the audience. Cerise's auditorium was just about full, and the auction was not even going to start for another half an hour. He scanned the seats for a certain girl with the only head of natural pink hair when someone tapped his shoulder.

"OY NARUTO! WHERE FUCK HAVE YOU GONE ALL THIS TIME?!" Naruto turned to meet a brown haired boy with red triangles tattooed on his face. Kiba Inuzuka. Notorious for his love of dogs and use of fowl language; it may even be possible he knows a whole book of swear words that don't even exist yet. One of Naruto's old friends from the latest high school he had been kicked out of.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU FLEA INFESTED JERK!" The two loud mouthed teens glared at each other for a minute or two before they started to crack up and do a 'guy' hug. Shikamaru Nara sent the teens a _look_ for being so loud mumbling about how they were being unnecessarily annoying. He and his childhood pal Chouji were busy playing a quick game of chess before the auction.

"No seriously, not to sound like a chick or something, but how come you haven't called or even texted me Uzumaki?" Kiba asked a bit peeved at his favorite little blonde. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and laughed a bit sheepishly not sure of how to explain his current situation. He couldn't contact any of his guy friends, because he was worried they would start asking questions and such about his new school. Naruto, not being the bright bulb in the package thought it would be a good idea to just avoid all his old buddies and hope they never ever find out about his secret - besides Shikamaru. Of coarse, he never thought his plan the through to the end.

"Well...we have no computer access at my new school and uh...I dropped my phone...in...my bowl of ramen?" Naruto answered or more of questioned

"Of coarse only a loser like you could manage to drop their cell phone in a bowl of soup of all places." Naruto's ears perked up. He could recognize that neutral know-it-all voice from miles away.

"Sasuke!" Naruto hurried to hug the stoic boy, but just like Neji he just shoved the very annoying teen away causing Naruto to stumble a giant box of packaging peanuts left backstage. Naruto scowled, but he started to smile again. he didn't care that the jerk just called him a loser and knocked him to the ground. He really missed Sasuke the most out of his friends, though he would never say it out loud, so nothing was going to ruin this moment.

"HEY! Now these things are gonna stick all over my suit! You're lucky I'm still pretty damn happy to see you." the blue eyed boy complained trying to get out of the cardboard box.

The well known heir to the Uchiha riches smiled genuinely and stuck out his hand for Naruto to take. Naruto, being the little prankster he was was just about to take Sasuke's hand when instead he took a hold of Sasuke's velvet red tie and yanked him into the box with him. Sasuke was usually very good at keep a straight face, but since this actually took him by surprise he couldn't help but gape at Naruto while sputtering trying to get the tiny Styrofoam devils out of his mouth. His blue eyed friend didn't burst out laughing like he usually did though; instead he smirked. _Naruto's really...changed. Matured maybe..._Sasuke frowned to the though of Naruto no longer acting childish, but you can't stop the flux. Kiba however was still exactly the same.

"Oh my god! You guys are always so fucken hilarious!" the dog lover howled crutching his stomach laughing so hard. he was referring to how the best friends would always get into quarrels that kept everyone entertained," so should I slap some stamps to your foreheads and ship you out then call it a day? It'll probably do us all a favor. Maybe I should send the two of you to..._Greece_?" to Inuzuka's joke the two boys blushed madly and clobbered him to the ground knowing fully well that many believed homosexuals originated from the Greek.

The two begun kicking the poor boy with the unfortunately big mouth on the ground yelling at him crazily. The other teens back staged stared for a second or two then went back to what they were doing because all the guys there knew Naruto Uzumaki and were fully aware of how he could get.

"SHUT UP YOU DOG HUMPING JERK!"

"WE TOLD YOU THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"OW!...EH! Doesn't mean what you said was...OW...true!"

"I SWEAR TO GOD! I TOLD YOU I WOULD NEUTER YOU IF YOU EVER BROUGHT THAT UP AGAIN KIBA!"

"AND I SWORE I WOULD MAKE SUFFER INTERNAL PAIN FOR THE REST F YOUR _VERY_ SHORT LIFE!"

Back while Naruto was at Konoha Academy he and Sasuke became extremely close after a very severe fight they had in the beginning. Once some comments were made; some punches were thrown; some tears were shed; some balls were kicked the two boys ended up with horrible injuries and great understanding for each other in the end making their new friendship the strongest Naruto had ever had. Then one day while the two were studying in a library that was close to empty. Beforehand both boys admitted that truth be told neither had ever dated a girl nonetheless kissed one. What could you expect from a couple of guys that spent their whole life running away from the female population that only wanted them for their looks? Both were very curious as to what a kiss was like and what made it so special. Neither boy wanted to admit it out loud that they were dying inside to know _how_ to kiss someone or _how_ it felt being as stubborn as they were things just unfolded itself...

(Flashback)

"Naruto, if you don't get back to work I swear I will hurt you." Sasuke warned venom dripping from his every word. He was getting very annoyed by the easily distracted blonde that had been trying, but failing, to get two magnets to stick together from both their positive sides. Hasn't anyone taught him that it just doesn't work that way? He had been holding them together repeatedly only to the have the two magnets repel from each other and fly out of him palms each time. Over and over and over and over and over to Sasuke's distress. There was going to be an exam in physics tomorrow and Sasuke being as uptight as he is could not concentrate to the slight but aggravating sounds Naruto was making. The clamping; the 'oops' here and there; the scraping of the magnets. A library was supposed to be completely silent!

_Where did he ever get the magnets?_ Sasuke wondered as he watched Naruto once again drop his magnets from their repelled forces...

"Oops." Naruto whispered _again_. It wasn't even fully about the exam or the small irritating noises. Lately, the air between he and Naruto had been...tense. Ever since the two had admitted that neither had ever dated nor kissed a girl before after running away from the Konoha Academy Sasuke and Naruto fan club the two had noticed a strange aura between two of them. It has been driving the two inside nuts, but neither were even really sure of what to do about it because both had even commented on how they didn't want their first kiss to be from someone that wasn't special in their life.

Sasuke is nervous to think about it, but deep down inside he could only think of Naruto when he thought of important people around him. He reasoned that it could because he's not very social and doesn't know many people, but there could be other reasons. He wondered if Naruto if thought this way and if it was natrual for a boy to wonder these things.

After a few more minutes of this Sasuke begun tapping his pencil loudly on his table breaking Naruto's concentration to try and go against the laws of physics. Now it was the blonde's turn to be annoyed, and since he didn't have as much patience as the Uchiha...

"WOULD YOU CUT IT OUT?!" Naruto yelled earning him a shush from the only librarian still working.

"Cut what out?" Sasuke said in an 'I know what you're talking about tone but I'm going to pretend I don't know' tone. This also earned a glare from the lone librarian. She started to grumble about how she had a life too and that two teenage boys should be out being loud somewhere else instead of being the only people to continue to occupy the library forcing her to stay.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Naruto seethed in a harsh whisper. Their faces were awfully close to each other and heat was radiating off the two of them from the tense air and the annoying habits the boys had.

"Why don't you stop trying to get two positives to stick together! Haven't you ever learned that positive forces push out so they push at each other therefore they will never ever stick together! Ever. Obviously not because here you continuing to try and force them together! You should know this since you're supposed to be the one in beginning electronics!"

"SHUT UP! Don't you two have lives?!" The librarian asked them angrily before returning to her What Not to Eat book. The two teens took a quick glance at her before returning to their battle of the glares

"Oooh, sorry not everyone can be as smart as you Bastard."

"And sorry no one can be as stupid as you Uzumaki."

"Jerk."

"Dumbass."

"Cold hearted."

"Empty Headed."

And before any more could be said the two just...kissed.

"Oh. My. Fucken. God." The boys pulled their lips away from each other quickly and slowly turned to see Kiba.

(End of Flashback)

After the so called 'incident' the boys spent hours explaining to Kiba that it meant nothing and that Naruto merely tripped and Sasuke caught him...with his lips of coarse. Kiba never let the two down for it either. For the rest of their time together Kiba continued to make inside jokes and hints about it to the two and the boys in subject would pound his head in.

As for the kiss, secretly inside both of the teens were relieved that they kissed because the tense aura was gone and they were rest assured that their first kiss was someone special. As for whether the two really harbored feelings for each other they never thought about it, because after that they just acted normally and never really put more thought into it again. The two never even talked about it either and it was almost like it never happened. It also made the thought of a girl someday succeeding into capturing one of them less...scary, since she wouldn't be able to take their first kiss away...as for other things the same can't be said! But we won't get into that since this story is going to stay PG-13.

"Ok! OK! Geez! You guys are ruining my suit and I need to look good for the ladies!" The dark haired boy stopped kicking Kiba and straightened out his suit. He then sent his 'Uchiha' glare to any of the teens who gaped at him seeing the known Uchiha act in such a way. The know Naruto was like that but not Sasuke Uchiha! Speaking of the blonde he just kept punching Kiba, but the brunette got more harm from Sasuke and easily rid of Naruto in a single punch.

"AH! HEY!" Naruto complained falling on his butt again.

"You did ask for it twerp." Kiba said in defense, but then Naruto shot him a confused look

"Hey wait Kiba, don't yo have a girlfriend? Hinata Hyuuga?" Naruto asked

"DUH! Who do you think is going to buy me from the auction?" Kiba replied as if the answer were painfully obvious. He crossed his arms in a snooty matter and Sasuke couldn't help but make a snarky comment to this.

"So you're so inconfident in yourself that you need your _girlfriend_ to buy you from a volunteer auction?" Naruto chuckled while Kiba gave a growl like a dog. He couldn't say anything back to Sasuke since he's always been a bit scared of the Uchiha.

"Geez Kiba, that **is** pretty desperate!"

"Shut up you little twerp! Just because a lot of girls like you doesn't mean they don't want me either you know," Kiba said so sure of himself," in fact ever since you left I've received some love letters myself. Those girls had obviously realized what a weakling you are and what a man I am." Sasuke rolled his eyes while Naruto gruffed

"But you know what guys? I heard that the granddaughter of Cerise's principle was a total hottie with huge jugs and long beautiful yellow hair. A girl as gorgeous as her will surely bet for me...don't tell HinataI said that!" Sasuke rolled his eyes for a second time, but Naruto couldn't help and blush. Kiba took this as Naruto being embarrassed to talk about girls and started teasing him, but in reality Naruto was flustered by the fact one of his guy friends has a crush on...indirectly of course. Kiba didn't see this, but Sasuke did.

Just five minutes before the auction would start Kiba went off to go find Hinata leaving Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto already took the time to have a small reunion with all his old guy friends. He even managed to get his most anti-social pal Gaara to hug him back. Now the teens were sitting on cardboard boxes waiting to be sold off like meat. Sasuke took this chance to find otu what was wrong with Naruto and why he hasn't even contacted **him** of all people lately. Naruto sued to pester him all the time to hang out and suddenly he never sees the loud blonde anymore. Something had to be up.

"Hey, what's the real reason why you haven't even tried to hang with any of us anymore?" Sasuke questioned watching Naruto's every body movement. Normally he could read a person easy and predictably just by how they physically react. Naruto knew Sasuke was able to do this so he did his best to sit as still as he could and keep his eyes to the floor.

"Uh, well...it's just that I've been so busy. My new school has such high standards and there's so much homework..."

"What school do you attend anyway?" Naruto went silent no sure how to reply, but then he replied...

"Oh wait! I forgot to tell you about my new friends. They're really cool, you should meet them someday." Sasuke could easily see that Naruto was just changing the subject

"Really? What are their names?" Naruto put his hand on his chin thinking

"There's Ino, she seems stuck-up but she's really nice. Oh! And TenTen, she's so sweet and she talented in sports. There's also Temari who is actually Shikamaru's girlfriend. Of coarse, I can't forget _Sakura_." when Naruto said Sakura's name he stumbled a bit and blushed deeply for a second. _I bet he likes this girl_.

"She's really different from any of the girls at Cerise. She's smart, talented, really pretty - she has naturally pink hair! Freaky but it's actually really beautiful on her." Sasuke smiled seeing the look of true love in his friend's blue orbs. They may be guys but they look out for each other you know, but it doesn't mean he didn't catch that first part. _Cerise?_

"So, how come you're hanging out with a bunch of girls from Cerise boarding school then Uzumaki?" Now Naruto was really stumped. he pondered for a second of how he should reply but Sasuke beat him to it.

"Your grandmother is the principle of Cerise and Tsunade's **only** grandchild is you. You're hanging with only girls. We haven't seen you since you left Konoha academy. Naruto, are you attending Cerise Boarding School for _Girls_?" Naruto gaped a him like a fish, but then sighed deeply and started explaining to Sasuke of his situation. Oh how he wished Shikamaru could have been there to save his ass as usual whenever people were close to finding out, but he was too busy beating Chouji at chess for the thousandth time.

When Naruto finally finished and even added how he had fallen for his roommate Naruto just sat there waiting for Sasuke to say something. He really had no idea of how the other boy would reply.

"You know Naruto..." the Uchiha never used his first name unless he was being really serious. Naruto looked him in the eye as Sasuke spoke," you could have told me. I wouldn't tell anyone and you are aware of that. Unlike you I have control and I'm not obnoxiously predictable." At the same time Naruto wanted to hug Sasuke and punch him for his last comment, but instead they just shared a smile and a moment before being called to line up for the auction.

"Hello youthful guests of Cerise! I'm Gai Might and this is my long time pupil Lee Rock! We shall be introducing you lovely young ladies, or gentlemen, to fine young bachelors tonight!" A man in tight green spandex announced from a wooden podium. He and Lee adorned their usual green training suits, but they were also glittery since it was their 'special occasions' suits...imagine that.

"Yes! So please bid for my fellow comrades and remember that the minimum bid is five dollars!"

"So if I may let me introduce our first fresh koi in the pond of love!" many people in the audience groaned at the cheesy analogy," Chouji!" Out came a bulky teenager adorned in a jade colored suit with a matching gold bow tie.

"Chouji attends Sarutobi's School of the Arts and enjoys green tea flavored potato chips. His favorite things to do is hang with other fresh kois and cook BBQ."

Chouji was sold off for 94.50 Naruto did not know. Slowly and forcefully did Lee lead a troubled Nara out from backstage to be next up. He had on a simple brown suit.

"Next up we have Shikamaru he enjoys watching clouds, playing chess, and sleeping. He has a high IQ and also attends Sarutobi's School of the Arts." before any of the girls got a chance to start bidding Temari put down 200.00 for him and threatened if anyone so as much looks at her boyfriend they would die an immediate but painful death. So all the girls who were just about to bid for the lazy lad put their hands down slowly shaking in fear of the tough girl. Temari smiled and triumph and yanked her man off the stage.

"Well...that was quite the show of true exploding love! Don't you agree Lee?"

"Yes! Yes I do! But now we must bring out Sai who is an amazing artist and attends the Root Academy!" Out came a smiling Sai that was really annoyed by all of this on the inside, but he did it to contribute in his community thinking it would help him understand people...somehow.

He got sold off for 234.39 and a piece of gum by Ino who bought him only because he would probably be easy to win from all these rabid girls then the Uchiha boy. They were close in resemblance. Afterwards Kiba went for only 60.00 by Hinata and all the boys made cracks at him for it making him blow up and eyll about how at least his girlfriend was the hottest piece of ass at Cerise. This caused Hinata to faint in embarrassment and it started a big ruckus. Then Shino went for 100.40 while Gaara went for 280.00. A little boy named Konohamaru was sold to a little girl named Moegi for 75.00. Iruka _was_ about to be sold off for 212.00, but Kakashi yanked him off the stage paying Gai 500.00 to keep his honey bunny out of the auction. Another teacher named Obitio was sold for 187.00 to his fellow teacher Rin. TenTen buys Neji for 199.00 to everyone's 'surprise'. The two were beet red before she even raised her hand to bid.

"WOW! We've earned so much haven't we Lee?!" Gai said enthusiastically at all the money that had been spent for one measly date, but then again many of the bidders were filthy stinkin rich so it did not matter how high the price was.

"Yes we have! And now I would like the honor of introducing Sasuke Uchiha! He..."

"100.00!" Ami bid interrupting the spandex boy.

"Well, it looks like we have one..."

"150.00!" Another girl yelled. After that it just continued with a bunch of girls bidding like mad to dine with Sasuke. Sakura was even tempted to bid, but she knew she would lose with such high stakes going. Finally, four screeching girls that were drooling all over themselves bought the stoic boy for 657.00. Naruto giggled at Sasuke's situation.

"Keep laughing now loser, but I bet you can't get any higher than me. I've always been top choice you know." Sasuke challenged knowing full well Naruto would never back down on a challenge against him.

"You're on." and the two boys shook hands before Sasuke left to meet his death with crazy fangirls that would surely tear him apart. Knowing that he can't bear to lose Sasuke in a competition like this Naruto decided it was time to go all out. He ruffled his hair more styling it as perfect a he could. He even loosened his bow tie; took off his jacket and swung it over his shoulders; untucked his white button up from his pants and rolled up the sleeves; unbuttoned a few of his top shirt buttons; did a few jumping jacks to give himself a 'hot&sweaty' aura and walked out like a supermodel holding his jacket over his shoulders with his left hand on his hip smiling his special 'foxy grin'.

Naruto's grin widened at the expressions the whole audience gave him.

"And now we have...whoa." even Lee and the other guys were at awe at the sight of Naruto. Many of the girls were speechless and the jaws dropped to the ground drooling madly. Sasuke smirked at his handy work of getting the blonde in trouble. Fangirls, such a nuisance and Naruto was practically asking them to take his chastity for a bet!

"Well now, may I introduce a good friend of mine Naruto Uzumaki going for..."

"100.00!" Ami offered up immediately again. This time she wasn't planning on losing. Sakura's heart begun to beat so fast she was sure she would die if it got any quicker. Seeing Naruto look so...incredibly drop dead sexy was too much. But should she risk bidding for him giving out her secret to Naruto and challenging Ami? Was it worth it?

"And already at 300.00 for Naruto! Any more bids?" Lee announced, Sakura only stopped to think for a minute and the bid was already at 300.00! What was she going to do? She looked around and saw that _every_ girl was bidding for him - would Naruto notice if she did to?

"There is no way any of these bitches is going to win him from me." Sakura heard Ami say _Now it's ON!_

"400.00!" _Did I just say that?!_ Sakura thought to herself, she knew she only had 600.00, was one dinner with Naruto worth it? Even though she can eat with him anytime? _Bt this is different...it's a date._

Naruto did indeed notice that Sakura had bid for him. All hopes within him had risen. _Maybe she does like me!_ Naruto smiled even bigger, but realized he shouldn't have come out looking how he did because maybe it could be affecting Sakura's thoughts of him. _What if she only likes me right now for my looks?_ Naruto wasn't sure what to think.

"450.00!"

"500.00!"

"550.00!"

_This is it,_ Sakura thought. She could only go up to 600.00. Would the other girls stop bidding there...

"700.00!" Ami bid. _Too late_. Ino looked at the devastated look on Sakura's face and handed her pink haired friend a giant wad of cash.

"Ino..."

"It's about 300.00. Just do it." Ino encouraged. Sakura has never done something like this before and she believed it would be good she is doing this, but damn, if she knew there was a guy as hot as Naruto in the auction she wouldn't have bought Sai and gone for him instead!

"750.00!" Sakura offered up. Many of the girls finally put their hands down leaving just Sakura and Ami. It's a battle to the death...or for a date. Whatever.

"800.00!" Ami said glaring at Sakura with all her might. But Sakura would not be scared away.

"850.00!"

"900.00!"

"1000.00!" Sakura hoped that Ami would stop there. It was a thousand dollar's for god's sake, but...

"1200.00!" Ami announced happily because she saw it was clear on Sakura's face that she didn't have any more money left to bid for Naruto.

"Wow! What an offer! Naruto Uzumaki is sold to this lovely young lady for a thousand dollars!" Sakura's heart sank deeply and as did her body back in her seat. She handed Ino the cash and hung her head in disappointment. Ino patted her shoulder and shot a look at Ami. _I lost him_

Naruto frowned. He was extremely disappointed that Sakura didn't win, but he also felt troubled about not knowing if Sakura really liked him for him. Plus, he's stuck with Ami for the night.

"Guess that's it for tonight! Thank you for comin..."

"Hold on Lee! We have **one** more bachelor to sell!"

"And who might that be?"

"You! Lee Rock! Who would like to bid for my dear pupil!" The room went absolutely silent. There were a few murmurs but it was obvious none of the girls were going to bid for the boy in green spandex with a bowl hair cut and bushy brows.

"Um...er..." Lee felt like crying, this was way too much. Sakura felt so sorry for him she raised her hand and...

"&100.00!" and with that Sakura had bought herself a date with Lee Rock and a broken heart for Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**Author's Note: **What'd think? I was going to add on more by adding the part with the actual dates but decided "let's leave on a small cliffhanger shall we?" plus I was rushing to finish so sorry for huge grammar and spelling mistakes I made la-tee-da. PLEASE REVIEW! Or else I won't write...but I promise to try and not let the lateness happen again. So PLEASE REVIEW if you want to know what's going to happen on the dates and the afterward part.

REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I reply to all unless it doesn't let me.

* * *


	5. Girl Dates Part II

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does because if I DID own Naruto it would explain how it is possible for a ninja dressed in BRIGHT orange to sneak around like a real ninja.

**Note:** here's the chapter. Sorry to those I said it might come out sooner raising your hopes than crushing them. Thank-you to those who found some question that must be answered. Well I answered them in the tory Nghtwnggrif. I seriously need to re-read these things more before submitting them even though I say I do because I re-read the other chapter just now and man did I have mispellings and run-ons!

This coming weekend is Homecoming/first Marching Band competition/lock-in thing so don't expect a new chapter for awhile since it is close to impossible for me to type on a weekday. Sunday school also started up again for me there's goes one weekend day. I'm sorry that the next chapter may take awhile, but I promise I'll try. It may take til the beginning of October. But I said I WILL TRY to type up the nest chapter sooner...but please wish my band luck for our first competition! And wish ME luck for confronting this guy I've liked for awhile...no I am not asking him to homecoming. Enjoy the chapter, and I hope it doesn't sound too...you'll see.

**WARNING: **Some OOCness near the end but it is NECESSARY. Also, this chapter is infested with rodents. Not much NaruSakuness though.

* * *

Boy2Girl

by Song Six

Chapter Five 'Girl Dates II'

* * *

The moon was a pure white contrasting with the dark navy sky giving a refreshing atmosphere. The faint yellow of the candles and single red roses upon each table of the restaurant gave a romantic atmosphere. The fact that Naruto was on a date with the girl he hated while the girl he loved was with one of his best friends gave a dangerous atmosphere.

You could say Shikamaru's troublesome senses were off the charts.

Now that the auction was over the teens would be dining in an extravagant French restaurant that had offered to serve the teenagers for free. The owner was a past student of Cerise's Boarding School for Girls. Everything about the establishment just screamed expensive: the fine china; the redwood furniture; the exotic fish tank; the crystal chandeliers; the really awesome fountain with a statue of a fish spurting out chocolate sauce, but of course, bringing in a pack of teenaged boys into such a place screamed trouble; especially if one of those boys included Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ah yes, you must be the beautiful and young dean of Cerise Boarding School if I'm not mistaken?" a waiter with a _very_ curly mustache asked kissing the top of Tsunade's hand. She giggled like a childish school girl causing many of the boy students to gag.

"Yes I am! Is it ok if I leave these kids with you? I have some business to attend to and won't be able to watch over them, but of coarse Mr. Hatake and Mr. Umino will be their guardians if you have any trouble at all."

"Why it is no problem at all! Your tables have already been prepared." the waiter said a horribly fake French accent emphasizing every freakin 'T' sound.

"Why thank-you," Tsunade said with a smile before turning to face the teens and heading them a warning in a harsh whisper," you brats better not do anything to screw things up. You are all now representing Cerise Boarding School and whatever other high schools you attend. If I hear even about one mess-up, Naruto and Kiba, I will personally nail gun your slimy little tongues to the back of my car and drive as fast as my piece of shit of car will take me. Got it?"

All the teens nodded quickly with paled faces except for Kiba and Naruto who just scowled since Tsuande singled them out. But could you blame her? She had to deal with these two a lot while they were together at Konoha Acadamy. Before Naruto met Kiba Tsunade was barely able to keep control over the blonde, but when the two come together it was utter chaos all the time.

"Good," Tsunade snarled before turning back to the waiter smiling," please take care of these precious little angels. But please, don't hesitate to strap down the spikey haired blonde and brunette to their chairs with duct tape ok?" The waiter nodded slowly and Tsunade left leaving the kids to be on their own...besides Kakashi and Iruka.

"Oh Naruto, isn't my principle so funny?" Ami asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and walked over to one of the tables that were reserved for this dinner date. Ami followed suit skipping trying her best not to squeal in delight at who her date was. She wasn't even supposed to spend so much money. Her parents warned her not to go over a certain limit or else she was grounded, but she couldn't help it, Ami didn't want that forehead girl loser face to win a god like Naruto Uzumaki. _Hey wait, Uzumaki…is he related to Naruko…_

But before Ami even got further into thought about the name 'Uzumaki' Naruto simply asked her about how she was doing and she forgot just like that. She wouldn't shut up about how her glittery navy dress matched his navy suit and that they would be a perfect couple.

TenTen and Neji grabbed a table nearby the first couple. Neji kept fidgeting with his hair and TenTen kept straightening her white and silver Chinese styled dress. The two couldn't stop blushing and smiling with nothing to say, but it was clear they were just content with being near each other so talk was not necessary.

Kiba embarrassed Hinata by picking her whole body up and carrying her to the table, but almost dropped her ruining her silky lavender dress when his back gave out. Naruto laughed and called him an old man, but all Kiba could do was glare while Hinata gave him a back massage once they had made it to their table.

Sasuke kept his eyes at his menu ignoring every single word his date**s** were saying to him, but they wouldn't leave him alone!

Ino did all the talking for her and Sai after they had sat down. The almost emotionless boy just kept nodding and smiling while Ino talked and talked about flowers. He once read in a book that the only way not to anger a girl was to _at least_ pretend to listen and compliment her. So he said that her powdered blue mini dress was not as ugly as her hair. His comment earned him a hard kick in the balls, but the worst part was that Ino was wearing heels. Ouch.

Sakura and Lee sat down at the last table. At first there was only silence because Sakura kept watching Naruto and Ami while Lee just stared at Sakura. The boy was so happy that a girl as pretty Sakura bid for him; it was first time he was speechless and didn't know how to openly express his feelings as he usually did with **every single damned feeling** he got! But as he stared he noticed who Sakura was looking at. Naruto. He already guessed she preferred his handsome friend over him, and being used to this he wasn't upset. He was just happy to be eating with an extremely lovely girl with her jade eyes, pale skin, and light pink gown that brought out her pink hair even more.

"You like Naruto don't you?" Lee asked. Sakura stopped looking at the blonde in subject and faced Lee. She felt red faced from the embarrassment and the guilt for giving a boy she wasn't even with more attention than her actual date.

"Well..."

"It's OK. All girls always go for Naruto because he's good looking. That's alright."

"I'm sorry..." Lee smiled

"It's alright if you like Naruto. He's a really nice guy, and there's this other girl I've always been interested in anyway," Lee quickly glances to a certain bun haired girl," only problem is she likes my best friend." Sakura felt the guilt disappear, but then the feeling of jealousy came over her as she watched Ami try to hold Naruto's hand. She frowned deeply and Lee decided he didn't want her to be unhappy so he had to say something to change things.

"Hey Sakura! Your hair is so pretty and soft looking!"

"Oh um, thanks." Sakura said barely paying attention because she was staring daggers into Ami.

"It really is. Can you tell me what shampoo you use?" Sakura stopped focusing on the 'happy' couple nearby and gave the bushy browed boy a perplexed look, "oh, it's not for me it's for Neji. He won't stop going on and on about his split ends. Apparently the shampoo he's been using is not up to his hair's standards." Lee jabbed his thumb towards Neji and Sakura started giggling.

At a different table Neji sneezed and un-subconsciously started petting his long locks of brown hair.

Naruto looked over at Sakura and Lee and twisted his face into discord. He wished so much that he could be Sakura's date even if she only wanted him for his looks. It would be better than Ami that's for sure. So far she's been trying to hold his hand and play footsies. But it hurt him like hell that Sakura bought one of his old best friends for a date. _Does this mean she doesn't like me...she did bid for me but..._Naruto didn't know what to think, but his thoughts were interrupted when Ami snorted.

"Yeah I know, it makes me sick to see such ugly people dining in such a beautiful place too." Ami commented mistaking Naruto's expression for a disgusted one. Naruto was just about to go off on the girl when the waiter came with their drinks to take their order. Earlier Naruto had asked for some cola while Ami had asked for the king of stain making: grape juice. Remember folks, if anything can go wrong, it will. Recognize that law?

"Have you decided what you would like to dine on tonight?" the waiter with the super curly mustache asked

"No, not yet, but I would like a plate of cuisses de grenouilles as an appetizer." Ami requested handing her menu to the waiter. Naruto studied his Menu as if somewhere written on it were the following week's lottery numbers.

"How come you guys don't have ramen on here?" Naruto questioned

"I apologize sir but we do not serve raw-men here." the waiter replied in a snooty tone. Naruto really didn't like this tone or the way he said the name of his golden noodles of love.

"Really? Well, then the French must have craptastic taste in food if they don't have ramen." Naruto huffed

"Or maybe you just have no taste you brat, but I guess it's not your fault your mother could only afford truly 'craptastic' food to feed you." the waiter muttered as he wrote down Ami's order, but Naruto definitely heard.

"EXCUSE ME!? WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" the Blonde asked angrily getting up from his chair

"I said, I guess it's not your fault if your mother couldn't afford to buy you good food on a **hooker**'s wage." the waiter challenged dropping his fake French accent. Naruto shoved the man to the ground and tried to punch his face but the other guy grabbed his arms and tried to hold him off. They begun rolling on the ground and accidentally bumped into the table knocking over the grape juice spilling it onto Ami's dress.

"EEEEK! You dumbass! You ruined my dress and my date!" and with that Ami started scratching the curly mustached man with her long manicured nails while Naruto started biting his arms.

"RIGHT ON!" Kiba shouted before joining in the fight to Hinata's dismay by taking a glass of water and pouring it on the three people. They yanked him down and started beating him up.

"Wow! What a youthful display of friendly combat!" Lee said before getting into the rumble himself using his karate skills on Kiba, but ended up knocking Chouji's food off the table with one swift kick.

"AAAH! I was still eating that!" Chouji cried picking at his poor meal that had been knocked to the floor.

"Yeah, but it's not like you're already fat enough." Kiba said without thinking breaking the unspeakable taboo.

"I'M NOT FAT! JUST HUSKY!" Chouji yelled clobbering Kiba to the ground. Shikamaru sighed deeply getting very aggravated by all the noise they were making.

"Are they bothering you sweetie?" Temari asked her boyfriend

"Yeah." Shikamaru answered short and simply

"Don't worry, I'll stop this." Temari promised and rolled up the sleeves of her black dress and got into the fight herself.

"AI-YAI-YAI-YAI!" Temari schrilled as a battle cry before jumping in.

She pulled Chouji off of Kiba and threw him into the chocolate fountain making a giant gooey splash that got onto many of the guests.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Termari then body slammed Kiba who screamed like a girl as she landed with a loud slam. Chouji got out of the fountain and ran over to Temari with a hand full of chocolate goo, but he missed her by an inch because he was half blinded by sauce. He ended up smudging the gunk into Ami's hair.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Ami tackled Chouji and jumped on his back and started hitting the top of his head while he ran around like a chicken with his head cut off! The waiter and Naruto were still rolling on the ground bumping into more tables knocking down more food, roses, and LIT candles. There were mini fires all over the place causing the ceiling sprinklers to go off. But the two overgrown babies just kept rolling on the ground pulling at each other's hair!

"LET GO OF MY MUSTACHE YOU TWIT!"

"SORRY! I WOULD PULL AT YOUR HAIR BUT YOU DON'T HAVE ANY BALDY!"

"YOU LITTLE ASS!"

"WHO THE HELL GRABBED MY BOOB!?"

"WHO THE HELL GRABBED MY GIRLFRIEND'S BOOB!?" Shikamaru yelled before jumping into the fight and punching every guy in sight. Unfortunately for Kiba he was the one who made the accidental grope and it got himself a loogie in the ear from Temari and a punch in the face from Shikamaru.

Kiba grabbed a handful of jell-o and chucked it at Shikamaru, but it ended up landing in Sakura's hair.

"THE HECK?!" and now Sakura was in the fight. With her scary strength she picked Kiba up and spun him in the air before throwing him into the ground and body slamming him.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU GIRLS AND BODY SLAMMING?!" Kiba screamed coughing up a bit of blood and spitting it out on Ino on accident.

"EWWWW!" Ino screeched before stomping over towards the unlucky Inuzuka.

"Not again..." and before Kiba knew it he was back in the air!

"Kakashi, we need to do something about this." said a worried Iruka as the teens continued to go at it like a bunch of lions, tigers, and squirrels fighting over a piece of meat...squirrels can eat meat if they wanted!

"Nah, let them fight, let's go find someplace private and..." Kakashi said with a wink

"NO! Help me separate these students." Iruka demanded

"But that's no fun," Kakashi whined but Iruka gave him a hard look," oh fine." and with that the two teachers _finally_ intervened even though they should have done that awhile ago. But once they got into the fight Iruka found himself getting knocked over into the chocolate fountain with a bloody Kiba ,and Kakashi found himself getting kicked in his knards numerous times...with HEELS! Oh the pain.

Hinata, not sure of what to do was about to go get the manager when she saw Sai drawing something. She walked over to see what it was.

"Um...wh...what are you dra...drawing?" Hinata shyly asked. Sai smiled at her and showed her an unfinished sketch of the battle that was now taking place.

"Isn't it nice? I call it 'The Last Supper'."

"Wha..."

"See here, I made Naruto Jesus." Sai pointed out in the battle Naruto was drawn with a beard and a white gown.

"Um, why?" Hinata asked confused

"Because he can turn water into wine! In his mind only of course."

"Wha...what do you mean?" Hinata asked the strange artist

"One time when I gave him a glass full of red colored water and told him it was alcohol he drank the whole thing and had acted drunk off his ass for the rest of the day. Then he had a hung over the very next..."

"SAI! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TELL ANYONE THAT!" Naruto yelled still pulling at the waiter's mustache blushing at the story that revealed just how 'smart' he was. He finally let go of the waiter and jumped onto Sai knocking down the table with a loud crash. Hinata slowly backed away.

_Holy shit. The security in this place really sucks._ Sasuke thought to himself sipping his glass of water...well, until an olive flew into his beverage that is...and a tooth. Kiba's tooth.

"I am sorry I had hit you too hard!" Lee apologized to Kiba, but instead of accepting the apology Kiba ran towards the spandex wearing boy at full speed. Unfortunately, Lee dodged him easily and Kiba head butted Iruka in the stomach instead.

Tsunade came back to the restaurant, but as soon as she entered the place she looked at the scene for a second or two; sighed; grabbed a bottle of sake and left. The fight continued with flying food, chocolate, furniture, and **people**. Sasuke was the only person unaffected by all of this...so far.

"AGH! TSUNADE COME BACK!" _Like she can do anything..._

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" _I can..._

"ASSHOLE!" _Nice comeback, not..._

"YOU CAN TAKE AWAY MY FOOD! BUT YOU CANNOT TAKE AWAY MY FREEDOM!" _Oh brother…_

"EEEEEK! QUIT SPITTING OUT SO MUCH BLOOD KIBA!" _Now that is just revolting..._

"NOT MY FAULT YOU GIRLS ARE SCARY STRONG!" _Bet you're surprised about it..._

"WHO THE HECK GRABBED MY BOOB?!" _That Chouji fella has…boobs?_

"SORRY FATTY!" _..._

"QUIT GROPING PEOPLE KIBA!" ...

"I. AM. NOT. FAT. YOU STUPID LITTLE BOY!" _Here it goes again..._

"DON'T CALL ME A BOY I'M A MAN!" _Yeah Right..._

"I doubt that you have a penis." ...

"WHAT DID YOU SAY 'SASUKE LOOK-A-LIKE'?!" ..._did he just say '__**Sasuke**__ look-alike'?_

"Don't take it offensively, Naruto doesn't have a penis either." _Oh god..._

"GOD DAMMIT SAI!"...

"WHY SO SERIOUS?!"..._lame_

"SHIT KIBA! PUT THAT DAMNED BUTTER KNIFE DOWN AND STEP AWAY FROM THE 'SASUKE CLONE'!" _Freakin christ, he does not look like me you dumbasses..._

"YOUTH! YOUTH! YOUTH!" _...what is wrong with that guy?!_

"LEE! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP NOW THIS BUTTER ROLL IS GOING UP YOUR ASS!" _At this point Naruto probably would follow through with his threats..._

"HEY NARUTO! I BET I KNOW WHO YOU WANT UP YOUR ASS!" _Don't even..._

"OH REALLY?! WHO KIBA?!" _Idiot! Don't ask! That's just asking for __**it**__!_

"SA...OW! JESUS! OW ! OH MY GOD! PLEASE DON'T! WAIT I'M SORRY! PUT IT DOWN! PUT IT DOWN ! NO! WAIT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" _NOW __**THIS**__ IS WHERE I DRAW THE LINE!_

Sasuke saw that this fight was obviously going to have no end; knowing it would only be too much trouble if one of the other guests called the police he knew he had to end it.

"Hey..." no reaction

"HEY..." once again was Sasuke ignored

"HEY!" Again did Sasuke get no reaction. Now he was really pissed that for the first time people ignored a _Uchiha_. This _never_ happened. _Guess I'll have to resort to drastic measures...aw shit._ Sasuke straightened his suit and got up on the table and cleared his throat roughly before yelling at the top of his lungs for the first time in his life...

"I WANT TO HAVE NA-RU-RU'S MANBABIES!" and with that everyone, and I mean _everyone_ including the people in China stopped dead in their tracks. All eyes were on Sasuke. Naruto's body started twitching

silence.

silence.

and more silence.

"I knew it!" silence Broken. Kiba idiotically yelled from across the room. But Sasuke didn't even scowl, no, but instead casually walked over to the brunette with all eyes still watching him. He stood in front of the smiling Kiba for a second or two with a stoic expression before putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. The dog lover had confusion all over his face until Sasuke quickly and swiftly **pinched** him on the shoulder. The next thing the poor teen saw was complete darkness as he went cold and fainted to the ground with a soft thud. Sasuke turned to face everyone and all the people in the room took a step back away from him. Even the people that had been hiding and kneeling behind their tables scooted back.

The young Uchiha sighed deeply before speaking again...

"As for the rest of you - if any of you thought what I just said was true you seriously have problems. So does anyone else have something to say?" no one move or even flinched

"Good. Now, where to begin? All of you are acting completely barbaric and stupid for your behavior tonight. Each of you owes this establishment an apology. Especially Naruto for starting everything with his short temper."

"Wha…HEY!"

"I shall volunteer to pay for the damages since lord knows none of you can with your budgets. Don't even get prissy with me because I am aware of what each and every one of you makes in a year and whatever it is cannot be compared with the Uchiha riches. Consider yourselves lucky that no one had even contacted the police yet. So I want all of you to go back to your tables and continue to have a normal meal. Understand?" Lee raised his hand

"Um...what if we don't have a table anymore?"

"Then deal with it." Sasuke finished before he returned to his seat. He snapped his fingers and a waiter that had been hiding in the kitchen came out immediately with a new glass of water for him.

"Show-off basturd." Naruto muttered before returning to his own seat. Everyone went back to theirs as well, and those who lost their tables in the epic battle sat on the floor with no complaint not wanting to end up like Inuzuka.

Everything was just about normal despite the fact that most of the furniture was broken and that there was chocolate sauce everywhere. After a couple of minutes the curly mustache waiter came out with the appetizer Ami had ordered earlier.

"Why thank-you." Naruto said sincerely, the waiter smiled sincerely as well. The blonde took one of the pieces of food from the platter and took a small bite out of. After chewing it for a bit he gave the waiter a huge smile.

"Hey, this is actually pretty good! What is it?" Naruto asked bright eyed.

"Frog legs." Ami answered happily. But right after she said that Naruto spat the food onto the waiter and started wiping his tongue all over his sleeves.

"WHAT?! AGH! GROSS! EGH! What kind of sick freak would kill an innocent frog just to eat it?!" Naruto asked in total and complete disgust. The waiter wiped the meat chunks from his face and replied in a snooty matter...

"Apparently you're the sick freak that would kill and eat a disgusting, slimy, little frog."

"EXCUSE ME?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" the blonde asked angrily getting up from his chair.

"Your momma." and with that they attacked each other to the ground and were pulling at each other's hair

"WOOHOO! YEAH BABY!" Kiba cheered and he jumped into the fight as well. Lee soon followed after while everyone in the room groaned and thought the same exact thing _Not again_.

* * *

After another battle of the idiots everything was peaceful again. All it took was to take Tsunade's offer and duct tape Kiba and Naruto to their chairs. It also took one of the waiters to go out and purchase Naruto a bowl of pork ramen as long as he didn't pick any more fights with the waiters.

Naruto eagerly slurped his meal happy to have his favorite meal until he heard a giggle coming where Lee's table _used_ to be. He looked over and saw that Sakura had giggled at another thing Lee had said as they sat on the floor. Ami saw the look on Naruto's face and like last time she thought it was out of disgust.

"Why don't they just wear paper bags over their heads you know?" Ami said bitterly as she picked at her food.

"What is your problem?" Naruto asked angrily mouth full of noodles, however Ami thought he really was asking.

"Forehead girl is such a freak. You even begin wouldn't understand." Ami groaned rubbing her temples. If Naruto didn't know better he would have comforted Ami, but since he did know that wasn't the case.

"That's not very nice to say." Naruto snarled stabbing a piece of pork with his chopsticks

"Neither is what TenTen is doing."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Naruto asked. Ami smiled evilly pointed towards the innocent brown eyed girl.

"She's actually the biggest lesbian at my school, but she's make that boy over there think she likes him. It's so mean of her, but that's TenTen for you." Naruto was no longer going to take any of this.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled slamming his fists on the table. He would have stood up but he was taped down for obvious reasons. Ami was dumbstruck.

"TenTen isn't a lesbian. And she really does like that boy! And she's sweeter, more athletic, and cooler than you'll ever be you skank!" Naruto said with pure rage. But this was his mistake because now he just risked his secret. Everyone in the room stared at the blonde for the…what is it? Hundredth time this night?

"How would you know she isn't a lesbian and that she actually likes guys and is athletic?" Ami questioned now back on the 'Uzumaki' thought she had before.

Naruto opened his mouth but didn't know what to say. TenTen and Neji blushed from their seats. But TenTen also wondered how could this Naruto guy know who she was and all these things about her? She only ever told her deepest secrets to Sakura and…_Naruko…could it be? Naaah…maybe. _

Shikamaru seeing that his blonde buddy was in deep shit he scooped up some of his mash potatoes and…

"EEEEK!" flinged it into Ami's hair," who the hell did that?!"

"Sorry my bad. I saw a severed rat paw in there and had to get rid of it." Shikamaru replied raising his hand. Ami went wide eyed and ran out of the place screaming. Naruto sighed in relief and finished up his meal.

* * *

The next morning all the students that participated in the Date auction sat in the auditorium of Cerise Boarding School for Girls. On the stage Tsunade paced back and forth in frustration that she didn't get her morning dose of sake and that the student caused her a lot of trouble last night.

"Why? Why must you all act like a bunch of stupid brats?!" Tsunade bellowed at the body of teens. Stupidly, Kiba raised his hand with a prepared smart ass answered, but Tsunade glared at him warningly and he put it down.

"You are all so so so very lucky that Sasuke Uchiha had volunteered to pay for damages. BUT I doubt the school board will ever allow us to hold another date auction again!"

Silence. Tsunade continued holding up the front page of a newspaper.

"Do you know what THIS is?" no reply," this is the Konoha newspaper. In front is an article about how a group of reckless teenagers that managed to shut down a French restaurant. A group of teenagers that had done the following…"

"Oh shit…" Naruto whispered under his breathe. By the way, he was dressed as a boy at the current moment if you're wondering.

"One young blonde lad about the age of 15 or so attacked an innocent employee of the establishment _twice_ and had broken many pieces of furniture and almost started a huge fire from the candles he had tipped over. His best friend that is the heir of the Uchiha family paid for his actions though. Guess bonds in high places pays off. The Uchiha had also claimed to have wanted to make sexual intercourse with same blonde. That's SCANDEL AND VANDELISM!" Tsunade sent a hard look at Naruto as she said that last word. Both he and Sasuke lowered their bodies in their seats.

"Another young man at about the same age that shall remain unnamed had also created the same level of destruction. He had managed to break about six of seven tables, a chocolate fountain, and expensive statues. But the great damage done to his body qualifies him to be able to sue for his poor health by the end of the night. But it could be argued that the fierce young ladies of Cerise Boarding School had done more harm to him than the actual restaurant. Record shows that the young man swore he wouldn't sue anyone for his large amount of blood loss due to he was threatened to receive more pain from the barbaric ladies of Cerise if he did. Just shows how prestige the boarding school really is. BLACKMAIL AND DISHONOR!" Tsunade sent a look towards Kiba and the three girls that had body slammed him numerous times. They too sunk in their seats like Naruto and Sasuke.

"But that's not all. The main reasoning for the closing of the fine restaurant was because a Shikamaru Nara had claimed to have find ingredients that did not belong in his meal: specifically, an ingredient that comes from rodents. He had also argued that none of the trouble that was caused last night would have happened if the security had been better. Therefore, it was because of this young man was the place closed down. LYING TO THE HEALTH DEPARTMENT!" Tsunade didn't even bother to send Shikamaru a look. She closed her eyes; sighed; than walked off the stage dismissing the students.

Everyone in the room murmured low apologies and left in an orderly fashion shame on their shoulders. Except for three students in particular. Gaara, Neji, and Shino.

"This isn't fair, we didn't even get _any_ speaking roles in this whole mess." Neji whined

"At least you got mentioned more than just once." Gaara said with a stoic voice that hinted annoyance to the long haired boy

"None of us even made a cameo appearance in the fight." Shino added into the conversation

"It's because they're being prejudice against the cool anti-social characters." Gaara concluded coldly

"What about Uchiha?" Neji asked

"I said _cool_ anti-social characters. Not _emo_ anti-social characters."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So? How was it? tell me through a REVIEW! Because if you don't review people will look at my story and go "Hey, thi has a bunch of chapters but not many reviews which means it sucks and I shouldn't read it!" Want that to happen? No? Than PLEASE REVIEW! PELASE REVIEW! Tell me what to fix and what you like. PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! Or else whether TenTen and Ami figure out Narutos secret shall remain a mystery...FOREVER! DUN! DUN! DUN! And if you really loved me or this fanfiction you would tell other NaruSaku fans about it please! But my only requirement for an update is that YOu REVIEW! REVIEW!

Beans Beans they're good in Wrap the more you eat the more you crap

Thanks for readng.


	6. Girl Boyfriend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto Masashi Kisimoto does because if I DID own Naruto I wouldn't be killing everyone cool off! Sadistic Bastard.

**Note:** Ok...I know by now you want to kill me. I know by now some of you may want to cause me slow internal pain where I would be begging for death. I know I am a lazy ass...but hey, 70% of the time I really was so busy I had absolutely no time to was 30% where I slacked off and read other SasuNaru or NaruSaku or even SasuNaruSaku fics....yeah I suck. but at least I updated now! But I'm too lazy to ever spell checl these things...in fact....when do I EVER re-read these things for problems until someone points out BIG problems huh? Anyways I'm am deeply sorry for the LOOOOGN wait but at least I did not put this one on hiatus. I will be writing more oneshots more often these day then adding chapters to my fics. So Be prepared for more short stories rather than new chapters ok? I just have all these ideas I want to tell. In fact, check out my oneshot

'These Words Unspoken'

It's a NaruSaku. If you ask me it's not bad...except that I rushed the last part because I was in a hurry to finish it! Anyways, check it out and future oneshots to occupy your time as I take my sweet time to type of the next chapter to Boy2Girl. But anyways,l I hope you enjoy this chapter more than I did typing it. This one is more of to start the fire to come. So it drags on if you ask me.

I'd like to thank YOU for reading STILL my loyal reader. Now be a loyal REVIEWER and REVIEW when you're done!

**WARNING:** LOTS OF SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS. SHORTER THAN MOST CHAPTERS. ...Uhhh....better than nothing right? heh heh?

* * *

Boy2Girl

by Song Six

Chapter Six 'Girl Boyfriend'

* * *

"Class, Tsunade wanted us to tell you guys that the auction went _very well_," Anko announced winking at Naruko who slumped down in her seat,

"so you should be thanking all the boys who volunteered with our fundraiser. Despite the fact that nine of them reeked havoc." and she winks at him one more time before going on with the lesson for the day.

Ami turned around in her chair and scowled at the pigtailed blonde. At least that's what Naruto thought, but really she was _studying_ her body.

.....DUN DUN DUN! Sorry, I had to. Anyways...

Naruto rolled his eyes. He guessed he should feel proud since he did go for a lot. In fact he did go for more than Sasuke! But he couldn't because the only thing on his thoughts were on Sakura. He really did honestly like her a lot and he barely got crushes anymore since girls were so fake or obsessed! He was not sure of whether to just let it go and give up or to see if he stilled had a chance.

"Oh Naruko! You have such a pretty hair bow." some random girl complimented. Naruko smiled at her before frowning at her desk. _That's right, she wouldn't want a boy that's dressed like a girl._

Later in the dorm Naruko laid on her bed listening to how the dates went eating peanut butter, crackers, and marshmallows. Surprisingly, or maybe not surprisingly the two didn't even talk about the big fight. No, instead they couldn't stop talking about their dates! Girls, of coarse they thought cute boys and their own love life was more exciting than an epic battle. At least Ino did, truth be told, Sakura barely said much about her date which was something Naruko actually wanted to hear.

"Sai was soooo boring. All he did all night was doodle on his napkins and listen to me. Of coarse I love guys that are good listeners but come on! He could have at least put some input into what I was saying. Don't you gals hate that?" Sakura and Naruko simply nodded their heads in agreement before she continued.

"Even though he was really good looking, which I'll give him, he had no personality whatsoever. Well, actually, he kept smiling a lot but it was easy to tell it was all fake. I mean geez, if you don't like me than why agree to be my date?"

"But didn't **you** buy him?" Naruko asked in an annoyed tone. This struck Ino in her chest, because who wants to annoy the person they liked? But Ino just stuck her tongue out playfully pretending to be annoyed back at Naruko. She still wasn't actually aware of her own feelings herself, and decided to any means possible to conceal them.

"Yeah, but like, I think the guys had a choice in the matter so whatever. Anyways, the only reason I bid for him was because he was totally the third most good liking guy there! A close second if you asked me." Ino bragged before popping a marshmallow into her mouth.

"I'm pretty sure the guys really didn't have a choice at all," Naruko said bitterly biting harshly into a piece of peanut butter covered chocolate. He was an example of a boy forced to volunteer. Sakura giggled a little bit find it all too entertaining even though it ticked her off that Ami bought him.

"Like oh my gosh Sakura! I totally forgot! We so gotta tell Naruko about this amazingly hot boy that was being sold off at the auction!" Ino said with a mouth full, changing the subject. She didn't want to make Naruko of all people peeved.

Sakura and Naruko froze on an instant knowing who she was referring to, but only for a second. Naruko relaxed and put on a girl's front.

"Oh my gosh guys! Tell me about him and in detail! Naruko encouraged feeling pretty arrogant since _he_ was who she meant. Sakura blushed deeply at the thought of Naruto in his navy suit.

"He was everything a girl could ever ask for in looks! Sure, he wasn't the _tallest_ guy but he shocking yellow hair; a tanned toned body; bright blue eyes...but christ, he was damned annoying." Naruko's jaw dropped while Sakura giggled even more.

"I...I bet he couldn't be _that_ annoying..."

"Oh trust me, he was! He was a loud mouth with such an aggravating voice. Plus, he started this really stupid fight, but that's not interesting." Naruko rolled her eyes at the fact that Ino still didn'[t find the 'Last Supper' exciting at all.

"But you know what," the blonde girl added before eating another marshmallow," I never caught his name. I forgot it. It was like Maruko, Maruta, Naruta..."

"ICHIGO! HIS NAME WAS ICHIGO!" Sakura yelled before Ino could guess the Naruto's real name and start making connections. Naruko sighed in relief from any suspicion. Ino gave a perplexed look, but just accepted the answer preoccupied with spreading more peanut butter on a piece of chocolate. _God! we wouldn't have this problem if Tsunade would have been more creative than NARUKO. I mean come on! _

"Really now? For a really hot guy that's a stupid name," Ino criticized mouth full, (AN: See there? I made a joke) , " but all night I couldn't help and wonder. Naruko, are you related to that Ichigo guy?" Naruko and Sakura sat frozen for a split second before a quick back story developed in the blonde's head.

"Yeah, we're cousins. Tsunade is both our grandmother and I knew he would be at the auction I just forgot to mention it."

"I knew it! You two looked so much alike and I could have sworn you had the same last names. Must explain why I heard something close to **Naruko** instead of Ichigo." Sakura shook her head. She couldn't believe how gullible her friend could be, but than again it's a good thing or else Naruto's secret would get out.

Someone started knocking on their door and Naruko volunteered to answer it. When she opened the wooden door she didn't expect to find the devilishly handsome Sasuke Uchiha at her doorstep flowers and everything. As Soon as Naruko looked in those dark eyes the boy's intent for his visit immediately registered in _his_ mind.

_You wouldn't dare..._Naruto thought

_Couldn't help myself. Not everyday your best friend masquerades as a girl._ Sasuke thought with a smirk reading Naruto's expression

The blonde boy was just about to slam the door on the dark haired teen when Ino rushed over with an excited glint in her eye as well as Sakura. All girls just couldn't resist the Uchiha looks, but it made Naruto wonder how in the hell he got through the school without getting raped or something.

"Oh my gosh! Mr. Uchiha! What brings you here?" Ino asked in a flirtatious voice. In her defense she was still 'confused' with her feelings so she still had full rights to drool over the handsome teen. Naruto shot Sasuke a warning look, but his sadistic friend merely grinned which was something he rarely did unless Naruto was about to suffer.

"Well, I wanted to see my sexy little Na-ru-ru." Sasuke answered matter-of-factly smirking handing over the bouquet of cheap flowers to the extremely pissed blonde boy. Both of the girls were confused but for different reasons. Sakura, because she didn't know what to think of Naruto's 'boyfriend. Ino, because well..._Wait a minute, isn't that the nickname he used for that Ichigo guy last night. Or was I imagining things? And why would he call a guy Ichigo Na-ru-ru unless his name was something like...Naruko._

Ino was brought away from her thoughts as a move made by the Uchiha caught her attention

"I missed you." The boy stated in a mocking, yet somehow seductive, voice and hugged Naruko before trying to plant one on her cheek. Upon seeing this, Ino felt her heart beat fast with hurt. Nonetheless, she still caught the fake tone in Sasuke's voice rising her suspicion, but Ino rushed out muttering something about needing to pee without another word. She wasn't sure what was going but inside her gut burned a feeling she could not fully grasp at the moment: One that shot anger towards Sasuke and sadness towards Naruko.

Jealousy.

Back in the room Naruto took the flowers and shoved it into Sasuke's mouth who let go of the blonde and started sputtering flower petals around the area.

"Agh! You loser what the hell was that for?!" Sasuke snapped

"Excuse me Sasuke! But that was awfully out of character for you you jerk! Which reminds me, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"I was thinking it would be amusing to pick on a big idiot such as yourself." Sasuke argued

"And what about that kiss you were about to give me?!"

"One It would have been on the cheek. Two, I already calculated that you would stop me beforehand Uzumaki."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you secretly wanted to kiss me **again**!"

"That was an accident! The fact that you brought the up must say something!"

"Yeah you jerk, It says you're gay for me!"

"No, you're wrong, it means you're gay for ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"You guys kissed?" the teen boys stopped their bickering and turned to look at Sakura," because that's actually kind of hot. Two boys kissing..." Naruto almost fainted from embarrassment while Sasuke rolled his eyes at that silly girl hormones. Sakura giggled a bit, but than stopped as she looked at them confused. _Wait a minute, does this mean that Sasuke..._

"Yes I do know that loser here is Naruto Uzumaki. I am a friend of his from the Konoha Academy." Sasuke answered Sakura's thought for he easily read her expression.

"Oh, ok. I'm Sakura Haruno...his roommate." Sasuke smirked remembering how his blodne friend told him of his crush.

"Why yes are..." Sasuke replied in a flirty tone just to piss off Naruto, sadistic bastard. Sakura and Sasuke were about to shakes before the blonde clobbered Sasuke to the ground.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled trying to punch Sasuke's face, but the other boy easily blocked all his moves. Naruto didn't actually too much that Sasuke came to visit or about the act he put up, but he simply didn't want Sakura talking to Sasuke. Girls fell for his best friend too easy.

As Sasuke begin to fight back a certain bun haired black belt walked by their door taking a peek at the scene of a boy beating up a _girl_. TenTen gasped at the sight and ran over immediately yanking Sasuke off of Naruko and started beating him up senselessly.

"How dare you beat up a poor innocent girl you jerk! Who the hell let you in here anyway!" TenTen screeched as she begun pulling at Sasuke's chicken ass hair. Naruko giggled until Sakura nudged him hard in the ribs to do something. Not wanting to anger his roommate Naruto sighed and decided to end the fight.

"TenTen, it's OK, he's my boyfriend...You know what? Who wants to read more about characters getting introduced to each other? Instead, I'll just get to the basic point. TenTen stops beating Sasuke up; Naruko explains that Sasuke is her boyfriend and that they always physically fight it's their 'thing'; TenTen happily accepts Sasuke but starts remembering him from the auction triggering a memory that Naruko and Naruto have the same last name; to do further investigation she invites the couple to join her in a double date mini putt-putt with Neji who finally asked her to be his girlfriend as a last minute idea; TenTen goes to tell Neji about it and for Neji it all clicks together instantly that Naruto is Naruko.............What? Come on, who really wants to read about more introductions and half assed paragraphs written to make the story look longer? I know I wouldn't. So Now we have fast forwarded to Sakura helping Naruto get ready for his double date, Yay...don't look at me like that!

"OW! Oy Sakura, do you really have to pluck my eyebrows. No one is going to care!" Naruto whined helplessly as Sakura worked on him to make him look...pretty. Sasuke sat on his bed watching with a bored expression. He could really care less that they were going on an unofficial date as awkward as the idea was. But he was peeved that Naruto had guilted him into going by reminding him that they were best pals. Sasuke wondered when did his blonde friend ever grow such a soft spot for girls, especially if they were only going to be friends. It also peeved him that Naruto did not notice how TenTen studied his body dense to the fact that she is probably getting very close to finding out the secret.

"Because Naruto, your caterpillar eyebrows have been bothering for a long time now! And dolling you up is fun." Sakura replied with a chipper voice. After Naruto accepted the double date she insisted on making him look 'pretty'. The idea made both teen boys want to roll their eyes at all the women in the world who got excited about dressing up. _It isn't even a real date! There's no one to impress!_ Both boys thought

"Aw come on! If the guys see my eyebrows got plucked they would think I was getting...feminine or something."

"Don't worry Uzumaki, we all already think you act like a girl so there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Sasuke commented yawning. Naruto turned his head to shoot Sasuke a glare, but Sakura yanked his head back towards her so that she could pluck another dark blonde hair from his face.

"OW!"

"Come on! Be a man you wimp!"

* * *

"FORE!"

"Idiot! This is just mini-putt-putt, quit trying to pull a Tiger Woods." TenTen spent most of the first half of the date watching Naruko and Sasuke. _They act more like buddies than boyfriend and girlfriend...._Neji shook his head annoyed at the girl's behavior. It was plain to see she was using the date as an excuse to try and figure out the mystery that is Naruko. Even with his pale eyes could he see that it was obviously Naruto pretending to be a girl, but he wondered if the guy Naruto was with knew that. Sasuke Uchiha.

"But sweetums, I'm just having good humored fun. You need to learn how to have a sense humor once in awhile." Naruko replied to Sasuke's insult with a sickenly sweet voice.

"Yeah, well you need to learn how to have a sense of style once in a while."

"GASP! Are you implying that you don't think this skirt flatters my legs?" Naruko asked fluttering her eyelashes. This action made both the Uchiha and Hyuuga roll their eyes.

"Well, with muscled legs like that I'd say you had legs like a _guy_." Sasuke said emphasizing the word 'guy'. Naruko's jaw dropped to this comment. _So the so called 'boyfriend' DOES know_ Neji thought. Naruto just stood with his mouth open for second before realizing he had to react before TenTen would suspect something was up. Of course, he was too small minded to realize that TenTen already thought something was going on.

"How dare you?! You jerk!" Naruko said with a weak reaction. TenTen furrowed her eyebrows before declaring that she had to go powder her nose. Little did the three boys know was that she would spying on them from behind a windmill. Throughout the night TenTen had noticed the comfort level between the three other teens and had decided that if there was something up with Naruko the two boys must have already known.

"It'll take awhile. You know how we gals are!" TenTen said with a giggle. Naruko simply nodded her head while Neji slapped his forehead. _Yeah! Except TenTen isn't like normal girls who take hours in the bathroom, and she never giggles. She's up to something...shit, Naruto!_

As soon as the bun haired girl was out of sight both Sasuke and Neji slapped Naruto on the back of his head. Both held annoyed expressions.

"OUCH! What was that for?" Naruto whined rubbing his head

"How stupid are you to accept a double date and not figure out that TenTen suspects something?!" Sasuke and Neji questioned angrily in unison.

"What are you talking about? As far as she's concerned I'm just innocent Naruko and I'm with my Sasuke-Darling on a double date with her and her Long Haired Beauty." The two boys slapped Naruto once more for 'nicknames'

"Can't you see the way she squints her eyes while she looks at you. Studying you?" Neji asked wondering if Naruto had any sense of...common sense!

"Don't you think she would have realized that both 'Naruko' and you Naruto have the same last names? Remember the auction?" Sasuke added in. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders making the other boys sigh.

"Why don't you get that she has probably figured out that you're really a boy?!" the two boys said in aggravation.

"Naruto. You. Fail."

"I agree. By the way, how do you know Naruto?" Neji asked Sasuke as the fact that he was scolding Naruto alongside a guy he barely knew.

"I am his best friend from Konoha Academy. You?"

"His best friend from Hidden Rock High." the two shook hands, and as they did so Naruto gave them peculiar look.

"What?" both of the normally impassive boys snapped at the blonde

"You two are alike. Cold hearted, jerks, asshole-ish as if someone left HUGE sticks up your butts..."

"..."

"And I don't just mean like a chopstick of something. i mean BIG sticks like a strap on or something..."

"..."

"Or or like a giant firecracker...but of coarse it isn't lit. But than again maybe someone did light the firecracker causing it to go off in your ass making you guys seem so cranky..."

"..."

"Or how about you guys have this huge piece of...like ding-dong stuck in your ass and for someone reason neither of you have the strength to just crap it out already...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" At this point Neji and Sasuke have both started beating the heck out of Naruto.

"I DON'T KNOW WHICH IS MORE ANNOYING! THE FACT THAT YOU SUGGESTED THERE WERE FIRECRACKERS UP OUR ASSES..."

"OR THAT WE HAVE PIECES OF SHIT STUCK IN THEM!"

From a few feet away a young couple watched in horror as the two teenaged boys beat up the 'innocent school girl'. They immediately took out their cell phones and started dialing 911. TenTen stood behind a bush by the couple and couldn't help but laugh. One, because she had finally confirmed that Naruko was a boy all this; two because of the things Naruto had just said about Neji; three, because Neji and Sasuke were about to get called in for gang rape and assault..._wait a minute...OH SHIT!_

TenTen was just about to go warn the boys about the trouble that was yet to come, but it was too late. The police arrived and had Sasuke and Neji in handcuffs.

"Officer! You don't understand. This was just...us...beating...up...a...girl? Oh shit..." Sasuke shot Neji burning glare for his pitiful attempt to plea for their case. Unfortunately, it just made things worse. So offended by what the Hyuuga had just said the policemen that had the boys in handcuffs shoved them against the car and started beating their heads over with clubs.

"You think that's no big deal huh?! I have a daughter you know!" The enraged policeman yelled and as did the other man in uniform. Neji complained that this had got to be against the law for officers to beat them up like this. Sasuke just kept glaring at Neji deciding that he did not like this boy too much.

As the police car drove away with his two friends Naruto laughed his head off.

"Knock it off Naruto! They're in big trouble. We have to go help them." TenTen scolded the blonde. Naruto nodded and started walking towards the exit of the putt-putt area. Finally letting TenTen's words sink in he froze and turned around abruptly looking at the girl.

"How...how did you find out?!"

"Dumbass. I didn't actually go to the bathroom. I was spying on you three dimwits. Besides, you weren't very secretive." Naruto laughed sheepishly not very sure of what to say now.

"Look, if it makes you feel less awkward you're still my friend girl or boy we'll talk about this later but right now we have two 'uptight know-it-alls' to bail out." Naruto nodded his head before stopped in his tracks and looking at TenTen once more...

"Wait a minute, I don't recall calling them uptight know-it-alls just now." TenTen simply smirked.

* * *

Three hours, $50.00, and one strange story about meeting aliens while being possessed by devil later four teens finally returned to their dorm rooms at their homes and schools. What exactly happened? Maybe I'll tell you later in a oneshot. Or maybe I'll make a contest for people to write their own version of what may have gotten them out of the mess depending on who's interested (hours, cost of bail, and crazy story may vary). But for now let's stick this cliche NaruSaku story of love.

TenTen and Naruko actually shared a short talk of how Naruto came to be 'Naruko' and why had to lie all this time. In the end TenTen didn't care too much that her friend had kept this secret from her. In fact, she was pretty glad because she found it odd that she was getting along so well with a girl when usually she mostly had more fun hanging with the guys.

Naruto returned to his dorm room exhausted from the night's activities. There were dark bags under his eyes and he could barely make it to the door of him room without collapsing on the hallway floor and just sleeping there instead. Once he had finally gotten to his room he threw off his wig, messily took our his contacts, changed into boxers and a wife beater, and went to bed.

He laid in his bed for a second or two watching Sakura sleep admiring her peaceful expression before closing his own eyes to rest.

The silence in the room was calming and so was the clear night sky, but unfortunately when you think everything is going right it just means you're forgetting something.

Naruto forgot to lock the door. Fortunately for _Ami's_ luck who had coincidentally decided to pull a prank of Naruto's pink haired roommate tonight of all nights. Wow...this is so predictable. I bet you know what's coming next right? If you can you get a cookie. A Chips Ahoy Cookie.

Ami snuck in giddy with delight to find that the door was unlocked. In a burlap bag she carried green paint and other tools she would use to turn the pinkette into a greenette. The sinister girl was just about to make her move when she spotted out a head of golden locks, the annoying source to most of her migranes these days. Deciding that she would rather extract revenge versus being a cruel bitch.

She tipped toed quietly towards Naruko's Bed. She carefully opened her bag and pulled out her frayed paint brush. Screwed opened the bottle of water colored paint that would last up to three days; pulled away the covers from the sleeping unsuspecting victim and...

"Holy Crap. It's...it's..._him_." Ami gasped in shock at the sight of the sleeping owner of male genitals before her. _A boy attending all girl school huh?_ Ami left the room in a dash plotting evilly inside her head.

Somewhere, not too far away Shikamaru woke up from his dreams of fluffy clouds shaped like deer due to his tingling senses.

"Dammit Naruto. How am I supposed to sleep if you keep causing trouble?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: personally, I KNOW I could have done better with this chapter. So in your review don't 'try' to be nice because I know it was rushed and dragged on. But the brightside is that I finally got passed this slow chapter and can now move on to the exciting conflict we have all been waiting for to happen! But review anyway. Bad or good doesn't matter! Just review!

_Things1and2:_ Thank-you for motivating me enough to get off my butt to type more! Too bad it took so long? heh? You;re my official favorite reviewer!

Keep on reading and Reviewing!


	7. Girl Plots

**Note: **I'll start off by apologizing for the years of wait...MY BAD I'M SO SORRY! Hopefully you're still reading Heh? Sorry, I had alot of stuff going on! really I did! A whole lot of band and high school has taken up my life, but I'm hoping to finish up this story over the summer. I'd also like to apologize for my horrendous grammar and spelling. Geez...I re-read this whole thing...guess what? I didn't re-check this chapter either...sorry! Anyways...I hope you enjoy this. Only three or two more chapters after this to go!**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto Kishimoto does, and if I did I would have made the last three chapters super cheesy!**  
**

* * *

Boy2Girl

By SongSix

Chapter Seven 'Girl Plots'

* * *

"Naruto…." _Huh?_

"Narutooo…" _Who is that? _Naruto opened his eyes to a cloudy bright vision before him. He could not clearly make out who was calling his name. He reached up to grab something but found a smooth slender shoulder. He had begun to make out green eyes, pink hair, rosy lips, and the scent of cherry blossoms.

"Naruto you silly wake up sleepy head!" Naruto's vision suddenly became instantly clear! Above him was Sakura wearing nothing but a bright orange bikini. The sky above her was blue and clear with not a cloud in the sky. Beneath him he felt the warmth of beach sand. The sound of seagulls reached his ears. _Where am I?_

"Come on Naruto! We're going swimming!" Sakura says to him jerking her thumb behind her. Naruto sat up and saw behind her was the most glorious vision he would ever see…

A giant. Ten foot. Steaming. Bowl of ramen.

"It's so beautiful!" Naruto gaped as he drooled in amazement. Sakura simply giggled and took his hand leading him up to the meal fit for only one loudmouthed boy.

Naruto begun laughing happily as he and Sakura skipped towards the bowl of ramen. He couldn't be in more bliss than at this moment right now!

"Oh Sakura! This is the greatest day of my life!"

"Naruto!"

"Sakura!"

"NARUTO!"

"Sakura!"

"NA-RU-TO! HURRY UP!"

"Don't worry Sakura! The bowl of ramen isn't going any….OH DAMN!" Naruto had to do a double-take! Sakura had suddenly turned into a vicious dark haired witch with sharp teeth and glowing red eyes! And the monster was coming towards him with hungry intent!

"NARUTO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…MFFT!" Naruto then found himself with someone stuffing a pillow over his face. _It was all a dream? Man!_

"Now I'm going to calmly remove the pillow and you're not going to scream or else your little secret is going to be exposed. Got it?" _Wait a minute, where's Sakura and who is this?_

The girl removed the pillow from Naruto's face. He rubbed the crust from his eyes and looked around. He was back in his room, but a sharp and tense feeling shot through his body. Above him was Ami. _CRAP! She knows_…

"Ami you…uh…Skank get out of my room! I obviously need more beauty rest. I mean look at me I'm hideous!" Naruto insisted hoping Ami would believe he was still a he.

"You're kidding me right?" Ami asked in a very annoyed tone

"No I am not girlfriend! I need my full nine hours of sleep to look as lovely as I do!"

"…so you're trying to say to me that every night your hair grows our and your eyes change color…and by morning you just happen to sprout a B cup…"

"C-cup thankyou very much…" Naruto corrected

"Fine, C-cup. You seriously think I would believe that?" Naruto happily nods at her

"You're really dumb you know that?" Naruto glares at her and she just shakes her head with an evil smile. The boy gulps and fear is written across his face.

"Where's Sakura?" Naruto dares to ask

"She went to breakfast early duh." Ami states simply angering Naruto just a bit

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"You left your room unlocked last night. I came in for my own reasons but then grabbed your room key before I left." Naruto slaps himself in the forehead and groans in misery. He was in some deep doo-doo.

"Well you know my secret. What do you want?" Naruto asks in a monotone voice trying to stay as calm as he could.

"I have good grades and you're obviously too stupid to do my homework…"

"…."

"And it's not like I don't already get whatever I want around here. I also don't need money so…" Naruto bit his lip afraid of what her request was about to be…

"All that leaves is you." Ami smiles and gets a little too close for comfort. Naruto was suddenly very aware of the fact that Ami was sitting on top of him: In a skirt no less.

"What do you want with me?" the boy asks nervously as he begins to shift his legs a bit. He knows he can't escape but what else could he do? Ami quickly slaps down his legs with both her arms and brings her face closer to his. She reeked of some form of fancy girl perfume.

"I want you to be my boyfriend."

"And why would I ever agree to date a girl as nasty as you?" Ami scrunches up her face from his reaction to her offer. No one rejects Ami or nonetheless calls her nasty.

"You better play nice with me, because I know all about you. I heard you whole story about this being the last resort for you to attend a school." _This girl is crazy!_

"How?"

"I got TenTen to spill it. Poor girl, some friend she is though…"

"What did you do to her?" Naruto wanted to grab at this girl's hair and yank it out with no mercy. He was definitely angry now.

"Why does it matter to you? She shouldn't have spilled even more about your little secret to me. Not like I could get anything out of those two boys you went out with last night anyway." He wants to this girl so bad, but he can't do anything right now. If he hits her she tell everyone his secret and he'll get in trouble for assault on a woman. But being with this horrid girl…would it really be worth it for going to school?...NO WAY!

"I will never be your boyfriend. Go ahead, tell everyone!" Ami smirks at this and brings her face ever closer. Now they were just inches away from each other. He was tempted to blow a raspberry in her face.

"Well, not only will I spill your secret if you don't date me, but I'll also let everyone know Sakura was in on it. This kind of thing can get not just you in trouble but your old hag as well. Plus Sakura could lose her scholarship to this dishonorable act of hiding a boy in an all girl school." _NO! _

"You evil little skank" Naruto yells in her face, but in response Ami kisses him and hard. He tries to get away but she was on top of him, and he couldn't hurt her no matter how much he wanted to. If was as impulsive as he used to be he would, but he can't risk anything for Sakura…Sakura doesn't deserve any hurt or pain.

Ami finally pulls away and he gasps for air glaring at this girl with everything he had.

"Don't tell me you don't enjoy this. You should be honored to be wanted by me. Most guys would wish for this."

"SHUT UP RIGHT NOW! GAH! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" Ami just giggled, because she knew all her could do was yell angry things, but he couldn't touch her. Not if he wanted to keep poor little Sakura out of trouble.

Naruto desperately wanted to wipe the germs from his lips but she had him held down.

"Besides, you seem pretty happy about this…" Ami says while shifting her body a bit. _What…? CONCEITED BITCH!_

"THAT'S NATURAL AND HAPPENS TO ALL GUYS EVERY MORNING YOU CONCEITED BITCH! SOMEBODY HELP ME! THIS GIRL IS CRAZY! HELP! HELP HELP! SOS! HE….MFFT!" Once again Naruto found a pillow stuff in his face.

"God you're so annoying! You're lucky you're really hot you know! Keep your mouth shut, now let's go over the guidelines…" Naruto felt helpless at that moment. What could he do but comply? Sakura's scholarship is at stake as well as Tsunade's job. Why was it always him that got the bad luck?

From outside door was a bun haired girl with a tear stained face. The guilt from betraying Naruto was tearing her up inside. Now here she was guarding the door for the one girl she hated most. But if anyone found out about her secret it would be the end, and Neji would probably never want to have anything to do with her again! But then again…why sacrifice Naruto's secret for her own?

After a whole night of guilt and to this morning TenTen finally mustered enough courage to stand up to Ami. At that moment she ran from the door and headed out of Cerise towards a certain school. There she would find someone who could certainly help with this predicament.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope you're still reading gah I suck! But please review anyway? heh?


	8. Girl Fights

**Note:** Please read and review! Sorry for all the bad spelling and grammar! Hey, at least I finally put a chapter out after all this time!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto Kishimoto does and if I did he would have Kushina's pretty red hair...nah!

* * *

Boy2Girl

By SongSix

Chapter Eight 'Girl Fights'

* * *

It was lunch time and Sakura was wondering where Naruko was at. She also did not see her all morning. This worried her. She began to walk around the cafeteria when she noticed a collective group of girls gathering outside by the school lunch tables.

She hurried over to see what was going on and nearly tripped over herself when she saw _Naruto_ instead of Naruko sitting Ami at the center table.

"Naruto?" The boy spotted the pink head of hair immediately and smiled. It was the first time all day since he's gotten to see her. But then he frowned remembering the situation at hand. Ami squeezed his hand tighter.

"Hey ladies! This is my new boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki!" The girls around her started whispering in excitement, jealousy, and curiosity. Some wondered if he was related to Naruko. Others wondered how Ami got a hold of him since he was recognized from the auction. Many wondered if a boy was allowed on campus even if it were lunchtime.

"What's going on here?" Sakura asked in surprise not caring what the girls would say about her as she questioned Ami.

"What does it look like billboard brow?" Ami asked full of resentment and annoyance. _How dare she talk to me that way! She has no room right now for any risks_.

"Can I speak to you two privately?" She asks while sending a vicious glare to all the girls around her. They didn't cower one bit, but at the snap of Ami's fingers, literally, they left.

"What's going on?" Sakura asks Naruto, but Ami replies for him:

"He just decided that he couldn't resist my charm and fell for me. Isn't it easy to see Haruno?" Sakura looked at Naruto, and all she could read was a defeated exspression. _Was it the truth?_

"Sakura…" _Naruto?_

"Just don't worry about anything ok? I'm really happy about this it's alright!" Naruto insisted with a grin. But it wasn't a smile…something was up.

"No you're not! Ami quit this! What are you doing?"

"None of your business. And if you try to meddle I promise you'll lose your chance at staying here _charity case_." Sakura slapped Ami across the face. If this girl wanted to fight she was going to!

"Sakura!" Naruto yelped before she took him by the collar and yanked him free of Ami's grip. The pink haired girl then proceeded to tackle down Ami. She was finally standing up to her!

"You horrible mean girl! I. Will. Hurt You!" Sakura yelled as she begun throwing punches at the black haired girl. The other begin to scratch at the other's arms viciously while pulling at her hair.

"YOU WILL PAY SAKURA HARUNO! GET OFF OF ME NOW!"

"NO!" They begun rolling around fighting

Naruto wasn't sure what to do. Many of the girls gather around to watch the fight. There was than a loud screech coming from Ami as Sakura yanked the extensions from her head revealing her hair to be a a lot flatter and shorter than it really was.

"I can't believe you!" Ami snarled as she went for Sakura's necklace breaking it in the process. Sakura didn't care, she just wanted to beat this girl up!

She then proceeded to break the heels off of Ami's shoes making the girl screech even louder, but messing with a girl's shoes is a bad idea…

` "HEY GUESS WHAT EVERYONE? NARUTO IS REALLY NARUKO!" Everyone gasped and looked at the blonde boy. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. The girls studied him carefully and came to a realization of the truth. Naruko Uzumaki was really NAruto Uzumaki.

"You lied to all of us?"

"You're really a boy Naruko?"

"You're really that uncreative to come up with a better name than Naruko?"

"PERVERT!"

"I CHANGED IN FRONT OF YOU IN GYM!"

"GET HIM!" Naruto started running towards the school screaming for his life. He knew the power of the vagina would kill him someday! Ami jumped off of Sakura and smirked.

Ami walked away and headed towards the principle's office to spill the unhappy news. Tsunade's job and Sakura's scholarship were officially on the line. Worst of all, Naruto's fate was on the line. Being a boy in an all girl school could someone in a heck of a lot of trouble. He could be accused for sexual harassment, date rape, or worse! These girls could be vicious and make up anything they will tell their parents.

_What have I done?_ Sakura said to herself. Because of her Ami just spilled the whole secret. She had to go find someone to help. The school board would find out quickly. She had to act fast!

She then came up with an idea to go find one of his best friends. Maybe they could help! But she only had enough spare money to travel to only one of the many schools he attended. The question was: Who was Naruto closest to? He told her all about his various best friends, but he never said which one he cared for most and cared for him most.

She sat down to think this through carefully before she realized who the answer was. Who else does Naruto complain and spite the most out of everyone? She then started running for the nearest tram that would take her to the person that could help her out.

"Hey Shikamaru? Is something wrong? Do you need an aspirin or something?" Chouji asked his friend. The genius boy continued to rub his temples trying to wore off his migraine. Sometimes he wondered if he really did have troublesome sense…

His question was then answered with a girl in a Cerise Boarding School uniform ran up to him with a worried Expression.

"Shika! You need to help me quick!" Ino shouted as she ran towards her childhood best friend. Shikamaru groaned knowing anything that had to do with this blonde girl meant trouble.

"SHIKAMARU!" The boy looked to his friend for help. Instead, Chouji opened a fresh bag of BBQ chips as he begun to munch watching Ino Jump onto Shikamaru and hug him tightly in tears.

"Alright, what's wrong Ino?" the genius asked in a strained tone hoping he wouldn't get caught into too bad of a mess. Ino whimpered a bit and looked up at him after blowing her nose in his shirt. _Gross_. However, Shikamaru could never ignore this blonde girl when she cried. Her blue eyes just made it all the worse and made you want to hurt someone.

"I…I…I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! WAH!" Ino cried into Nara's chest. He sighed and patted her on the back. It must have been something big if she skipped school to go confide in him. _Damn she's loud, I wonder if it's a blonde thing. Ino…_Temari_…Naruto…_

Chouji offered Ino some chips. She looked at the bag and quickly took a giant handful stuffing it into her mouth than continued to cry into the boy's shirt.

"Wow, she must be upset. She always eats like this whenever she is right?" Shikamaru nodded and pulled Ino onto his lap into a more comfortable position. Just like how she used to sit on his lap when they were little. Luckily Temari was nowhere to be seen or else she'd be pretty pissed at the image. She knew the two were close, but when they do such thigns like this she'd get pretty jealous. The Nara guy started praying to the gods that his luck was good and Temari would not pop out of nowhere.

"Come on Ino What's the matter?" he asked as Chouji searched for a tissue to wipe her eyes.

"I'm just SNIFF really confused right now and SNIFF I…I…I don't know what to think anymore! WAH!"

"You need to tell us what's wrong if you want us to help. We're here for you" Chouji tells her soothingly as he wipes her nose and she blows forcefully into the napkin.

"Ok…I wonder if I'm turning lesbian…" Ino finally spits out

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asks wondering if Naruto was involved in any way. He probably was…

"I think I have a crush on this girl named Naruko but I don't know what to do! WAH!" Chouji held in a chuckle as Shikamaru slapped himself in the forehead. Ino didn't see because her face was buried once more in his chest. _Dammit Naruto!_

"Ino…"

"Ye..yes?" Ino sputtered

"It's going to be alright."

"How do you know that? If the popular girls find out I've turned lesbo they're hate me! They treat TenTen and your own girlfriend like crap just because of a simple rumor! But this is actually real! WAH!" Ino started to cry hysterically into his chest with, tears, a leaky nose, and drool the works. Shikmaru was going to have Uzumaki's head.

"Because Ino. You are not lesbian."

"What do you mean?" Ino stopped crying and looked up at Shikamaru blue eyes wide and wondering. Chouji had a look of worry on his face. Shikamaru wouldn't spill Naruto's secret would he?

"Tell me, do you really truly care about Naruko as a friend?" Ino nodded, and clear in her eyes he could see she was being sincere. He's known her since they were kids. So he could trust her…at least he hopes.

"Alright, I'm going to tell you something kind of shocking. But you have to keep it a secret or else it could jeopardize the lives of people you care about. Am I clear?"

"Yes Shika."

"Alright…but one question: How did you get all the way out here to Sarutobi? I know you can't drive yet." Shikamaru then felt a small blast of wind to his right. Chouji has made a run for it…_Aw crap_

"I got a ride from your girlfriend who was coming out to see you. Why?"

"SHIMARU NARA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Lee was really beating him bad today. But in this long haired boy's mind it was not a fair fight considering the fact he was drained of his energy. He just had a long night after the trouble he went through involving Naruto, TenTen, and that guy Naruko went on a date with: Sasuke Uchiha.

"Come on NejI! Engage your youthful power! Fight me!" Lee cried as he went for another kick. Neji managed to block this kick, but however was meant with a punch.

Lee stuck out his hand to help him up but he slapped it away having too much pride to have help. He stood up and wiped off his shirt. That was when he saw a girl running towards them from a distance clad in a green and blue plaid skirt: the Cerise uniform.

"TenTen?"

"All I'm saying is that the teacher will never know! I have that class before you do, and she _never_ checks your notes to see if you copied. So, if you let me just sneak a peek and copy some down it would benefit both of us!" A spikey brown haired boy insisted to the onyx haired one

"And would I even benefit anything from this offer?" asked the other boy

"Uhhhh….you could sleep well tonight knowing that you helped out your good ol' buddy Kiba?" Sasuke looked at him with a raised brow.

"Okaaay…you could sleep well every night for this whole week knowing that if you do this I'll send Akamaru home for awhile. This way you won't wake up to him licking your face like you usually do." Sasuke sat down at one of the benches as he pulled out his cell phone looking for his notes. Kiba squealed excitedly: _YES! If I pass this test I can spend a weekend at HInata's!_

"Hey, who's that chick? Looks like a uniform from Cerise." Kiba asks pointing to a figure coming towards them from the distance. Sasuke looked up and wondered immediately: _Was Naruto is trouble?_

. "Hey!" the girl called out running towards them in her short plaid skirt. Kiba blushed from accidentally getting a sneak peek. Knowing full well while the dog boy was blushing Sasuke pinched his elbow.

"OW!"

"Don't be a pervert." Sasuke tells his friend in a monotone voice as he walks up towards the girl who was now out of breath. It was Naruto's roommate. Sakura Haruno: The chick on the scholarship.

"You…you're Sasuke Uchiha right? Naruto's friend?" Sasuke nods slowly

"He's in trouble, he needs your help. This girl found out about his secret and now everyone knows! He's going to get into a lot of trouble!" the girl cried looking at him with pleading eyes for help. Sasuke did his best to hide the worry in his face. He took out his cellphone and acted quickly dialing a number.

"You're Sakura Haruno am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Alright, follow me and tell me everything." Sasuke and Sakura walked away from the school, Kiba wasn't sure whether or not he should follow since he had that test. Then again, Naruto is one of his best friends, so he quickly ran to catch up.

* * *

**Author's Note**: yes! Only two chapters to go! Stayed tuned and PLEASE REVIEW! I know It's taken me forever but how will I know you're reading if you don't review? So please do so and tell me what you think! or else the very last chapter will be hardest for me to want to put out!

Stayed tuned for:

Chapter Nine 'Girl Loves'

Chapter Ten 'Girl2Boy'


End file.
